Sonic Regeneration
by Meaux
Summary: Sonic 3 years after the comics, an adventure, action, comedy, romance story-by Meaux
1. Chapter 1

Adventure 1

Beginning (as far as you know)

Chapter 1

"KLANK" that was the only sound you would hear for about

1 hour if you were in Sonic's room at the time. 2:00 A.M. it was a

Saturday, in early winter, early November to be exact. Sonic

suddenly woke up, seeing a dark sillouhette, as he was waking up

the sillouhette started looking, more colorful by the second. It was

a blue slim fit dress, worn by someone with long hair, a brunette to

be exact. He then noticed it to be his wife, Princess Sally Acorn,

she was about 20 at the time, the same age as sonic, only apart by 1

month she had grown her hair out again the first time since three

years ago (in sonic 177)."What the heck Sal?" Said Sonic in a

confused state "Now Sonic, I've waited long enough" said sally in

an angered tone of voice. "What are you talking about Sal?" Said

Sonic, just then he tried to get up when he noticed, his whole body

was chained, neck to toe. Sally then took out a knife "getting rid of

you hedgehog." As you can probably tell, Sonic was shocked at

this event. Suddenly a faint noise was heard "this is" Sonic and Sally

were looking around for the faint noise, then suddenly "SPARTA"

crashed in Ace, the royal assassin of New Mobotropolis, a human

male, at age 23, with a suit made of nanites made by Nicole, a

computer with a personality that controls the city they live in, New

Mobotropolis, the whole city is made of nanites, from the houses to

the instruments. Ace came in, tackled sally got back up

immediately and pointed a gun to her head then looked at his

knuckles with a smile as to look like he was uninterested. Ace was

the kind of guy who taunted his opponents (and teammates at

times,) he always dressed in ways that were not exactly

"appropriate" for the occasion, E.G. at Bunnie & Antoine's

wedding anniversary, it was a formal occasion, he wore some old

jeans, some ecko sneakers and a tshirt with Gerard Butler's face in

black and white on the cover with the words "THIS IS SHIRTA."

another time the council was talking about banning any game's M

and above from all stores when a wannabe assassin interrupted

their argument, so Elias called Ace in with disinterest, and he came

in with a Mortal Kombat t-shirt, a gears necklace, a manhunt

bracelet, an assassins creed bracelet, an la noire badge, and a glove

that said I'd rather be in Skyrim. After Ace got rid of the

"nuisance" they decided it was to dangerous. I'm so sorry I got

way off topic, so Ace was wearing what looked a black tuxedo

opened up with a white button-up shirt underneath with cuffs,

when really it was just 1 shirt that was supposed to be styled like

that, he got it as a present from Sally and Sonic on their "2nd"

wedding (I'll tell you about that later on) had brown, shaggy,

hair, green eyes, and looked a little bit like Enrique Iglesias but

younger and more Italian than Spanish. He said looking at Sonic

"Hey buddy, hanging in there?" again, he taunts his teammates.

"Need some help?" Said Ace again "What do you think?" Said

Sonic sarcastically. "Nah you're fine" "untie me" "OK" and with

that ace turned his nanite glove into a blade and cut him loose. You

see, he always wore fingerless nanite gloves, while the rest of the

nanites were under his clothing. "What were you doing out there

anyway?" Asked a relieved Sonic, "that's easy, I was juggling

pancakes" said Ace "…Why?" Said a confused Sonic, "Because

I'm not skilled enough to juggle waffles" said Ace. Sonic was very

confused at this answer, why was he juggling breakfast foods in

the first place? "So Sally, what's with the knife, you trying to

recreate the shining?" said Ace in a mocking fashion (again.) "I've

waited long enough for the hedgehog's demise" said Sally in an

angry tone. Just then, Ace looked down the back of her dress "gee,

pervy much?" said Sally sarcastically, "no, besides you don't wear

pants anyway" said Ace mockingly (shocker.) Sonic had a

confused look on his face, he knew Ace wasn't a perv, so he

must've had a reason, right? "Hey Sal" said Ace, "what" said Sally

"knock knock" "who's there" "interrupting boom sound"

"interrupting boo…" BOOM! If you were to mute only the boom

you would probably hear the click of the trigger. And down went

the bloodstained squirrel, dress and all. Ace had a smile of

accomplishment, Sonic had an open faced

frown of dark surprise, fear, disgust, and heartbreak. "S-S-

SALLY!" yelled Sonic running to his dead wife, "pfft baby" said

Ace mockingly (mocking streak) as he was crouching down by the

blood stained squirrel "ARE YOU KIDDING ME, THAT WAS

MY WIFE" yelled Sonic, Ace didn't seem to care as he looked at

the body. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" Ace took off his

glove "I LOVED HER MORE THAN ANYONE OR ANYTHING

ELSE" touched the blood on her body "WHAT AM I GOING TO

TELL THE KIDS?" got up with the blood on his index, and

middle finger "AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY THEIR "UNCLE"

KILLED THEIR MO…" suddenly out of

nowhere, Ace stuck his fingers in his mouth, yes, you read that

right. Sonic immediately took Ace's bloody hand out of his mouth,

and yelled "OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG

WITH YOU, THAT WAS SALLY'S BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS,

BLECH, I CAN'T GET THE TASTE OUT OF MY MOU… wait a

minute, is that?" Sonic looked confused, surprised, and happy all at

the same time. Ace said "Are you *snicker* ketch-ing-up yet?"

Chapter 2

"Ketchup, whoever did this is an amateur" said Ace "or"

"or?" asked Sonic "they wanted to be found, and this was just

buying them time" said Ace pointing at Sonic's dead "wife." "It's

probably just an automation like Robotnik used to make. "So,

where did you go, and what happened when I wasn't here?" Asked

Ace. "Well, I was with the other guests" started Sonic "then I

started losing interest in the conversations, started getting

antisocial, and eventually I was just standing there like a dead fish.

When Sally came to me, asked if I was alright, I told her about my

disinterest, and she told me to go get some sleep." "Sounds like

her" commented Ace "was it the real Sally, or just the

automation?" "How am I supposed to know that?" Asked Sonic

"did you look down the back of her dress?" Asked Ace "no"

started Sonic "and why you did that in the first place?" "Well, you

see" started Ace "I was looking for the royal birthmark, its on the

lower right end of both Sally's, and Elias' back. Whoever created

these automations obviously didn't know it was there in the first

place, or the birthmark would've been there, basically, he only

knew half of the Facts. "Go on" Ace insisted "then I wake up, and I

see Sally with a frying pan and… well, you can guess the rest of

the story. "What a hero, you can last a punch from a 30 foot robot

and a frying pan knocks you out" Ace stated mockingly "It hurts

more when you don't expect it" Sonic said a little bit frustrated "I

would object, but you're right" Ace said calmly. "I'll ask.

Nikki for the surveillance tapes, hopefully they will

tell us whether or not the fake Sally was their the whole time." Ace

usually called Nicole "Nikki" as a pet name of sorts. He looked on

his watch , which had a Mobian lynx with a purple dress on it, and

said, "Yo Nikki, could you check the surveillance tapes, focus on

Sally, no questions please." Suddenly a voice answered "no need, I

saw, and heard everything that just happened." The voice was

female, calming, and somewhat confident

"I'll get back to you when I find something" Nicole

said "oh also if you can could you fix the door?" Ace asked,

immediately, another door appeared there. "So" Sonic started

"what were you doing before you were… juggling pancakes?"

"Well I was entertaining the guests the way I do" Ace replied. If

you were wondering what Ace meant by "the way I do," Ace was

musically famous for his cover songs. "It was a good setlist to,

r.e.m., linkin park, pink floyd, foo fighters, and then me and Wight

did some bad meets evil." *BOOM* a lazer shot through the door,

a big one "Y'all should know, I really hate locked doors" said a

western, female voice that only a true sonic fan would know. Just

then a cream colored Mobian rabbit with long, flowing, blonde

hair, a teal dress, and a robotic right arm entered the room with a

very impressive front flip. "Sup sweetie" said Ace,

Ace called pretty much every girl he knew some kind of girlfriend

name, even though he had no interest in anyone at the time. Just

then, accompanying Bunnie with sword in hand, a Mobian,

brownish colored cayote with a blue generals jacket and a French

accent, Antoine D'coolette, the husband of Bunnie Rabbot

D'coolette. "Ce qui passe ici?" Antoine asked, "well, would you

like the abridged version or the versiona completa" said Ace

mockingly (no really?) "The abridged version shuggah" said

Bunnie. "Ok then" started Ace, "but could you please put down

your… arm, lazer, thing?" immediately Bunnie let her arm down,

and her robotic arm turned into a regular arm, for a Mobian rabbit

at least. I must apologize, I haven't introduced you what is going

on with her, when she was about 15, she was "roboticized" a term

which here means, turned into a robot by a special machine, of

course she was only roboticized from her waist down, with the

exception of her right arm. Then when she was 17 she was stripped

of her roboticization, or so they thought. Actually, she was slowly

gaining nanites, giving her the ability to, in a way, "equip" and

"sheath" her nanites freely. She found out she could do this when

she was 18. "Hey Nikki, could you rebuild the door P-L-Z?" Ace

asked, Nicole sighed then said "can you please stop breaking

doors, "I didn't break that one" Ace started "you find anything

yet?" "Ace, you're asking me to look over 10 hours of surveillance

video in 10 minutes, very carefully" said Nicole with an almost

sarcastic, but calm tone. "Alright, sorry I asked" Commented Ace,

just then, a door formed where the door was before it was brutally

destroyed. Ace then asked "So the abridged version?"

Chapter 3

"Oh mon gosh, So, Si ce n'est pas le veritable Sally?" said

Antoine after Ace told his story. "Ok, Tony" started Ace "could

you please, stop with the French crap already, I can barely

understand a word you're saying." "Sorry bout that Ace" started

Bunnie "He's trying to teach Belle and Jacquez French, so he's

basically speaking only in French for a while." "But they're not

even here, why is he speaking French now" Ace asked "he'll use

any good excuse to speak French freely" Bunnie replied "Ah, so

what did he say?" Ace asked, "He asked" Bunnie started "So that

wasn't the real Sally?" "Oh" Ace started "why didn't he just say

so?" "bon dieu, Ace est impossible" Antoine remarked. "No" Ace

replied to Antoine, "that sally wasn't real, it was crap. Now, before

anything else happens" Ace immediately looked down at his

watch, "Nikki, you find anything yet?" "Actually" Nicole started

"I did in fact find something." "Well whatchu waiting for?" Ace

started "play it girl!" Immediately, a hologram started playing, it

was showing Sally, with a drink in her hand, standing by a large

picture of the royal family together, including, Elias, Sally, Max,

Alicia, Megan, Alexis, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. She was talking

with a rich looking human male and his wife, when suddenly, a

random, human female in a black dress bumped into Sally, spilling

her drink on herself, staining her dress a little, but not much since

the drink was blue, like her dress, but it did stain the fur by her

right eye, and on the right side of her neck. "Oh my god, I'm so

sorry, please don't kill me" said the woman, "Hey, don't worry

about it" started a punch stained Sally, "it's ok I'll just go up stairs

and wash up"

after that, she walked upstairs and said "Geez, why does everyone

think I'm going execute someone?" the hologram paused, and Ace

said "I don't know about you but that woman looked like she was

trying to do that to me." "Oui, qui ressemblait beaucoup en effet

faux" said Antoine. "… Yeah, what he said" said Ace back. "Hey!"

said Sonic "could we please get back to my wife" "yeah, whatevs"

replied Ace "P-L-Z press play N-I-K-K-I… is it just me, or does

this remind anyone of last movie night?" the hologram played

again, and Sally was upstairs walking down a hall saying a hello to

a guard or two before getting to her room, Sonic looked at Ace, and

he noticed Ace got a cup of coffee somehow, he didn't leave the

room to get it, so what happened? "Um, Ace where'd you get

that?" Sonic asked "get what?" Ace asked "that coffee" "what

Coffee?" suddenly Sonic noticed, the cup was gone, looking in

confusion, he just decided to say "forget it." Sally simply walked

into the bathroom with a towel and the video paused again.

"Anything else Nikki?" asked Ace "not for about five minutes"

Nicole started "even then, nothing happens other than her getting

out of the bathroom without the stain." "hmm… you have

surveillance cameras everywhere except my room…s right?" asked

Ace "yeah" started Nicole "but what does this have to do wi…"

"everywhere but my rooms?" "yeah, everywhere, so what are you

getting a…" "EVERYWHERE?" "YES, we've established that

three times now, can we get to the point?" "YES!… sorry got

carried away. It's simple, just show the surveillance from inside the

bathroom" just then, everyone started looking at him with a little

bit of disgust, even the picture of Nicole on his watch looked at

him funny. "Hey we're not talking about Amy here, Sally has a

prime fur pattern like Sonic" said Ace. *PIKO* "Speak of the

devil" Ace remarked, just then Amy came in through the, now

broken, door with a 14 year old Miles "Tails" Prower, in a grey and

green camouflage styled light jacket and a 15 year

old Mina Mongoose, in the usual Mina Mongoose clothing style,

except with a twist, the regular black tank top, except layered over

a white long sleeve shirt, and instead of the usual jean shorts,

regular jeans. "sup guys?" asked Mina "wazzup" Ace

replied "Oui, bonjour Mina, Miles, Amy, etait le parametrage de la

porta? Ll est ete remplace deux fois" Antoine said "twice?" asked

Tails "Oui, il fut egalement detruit trois fois" Antoine replied

"three? That must've ticked off Nicole" Tails replied "Boys!"

Bunnie said "it's ok" Nikki started "I sort of enjoy their banter"

"press play P-L-Z" Ace said everybody started watching again as

the video was set in motion again. Sally had entered the bathroom,

put the towel on the counter by the sink and then… got interrupted

by tails who said with fear in his tone "I-I-Is that princess Sally

there on the floor?" "Yes and no" said Ace "Yes, it was supposed

to look like Sally, No, it wasn't the real sally, I know, confusing,

but less confusing than LOST… RESUME!" put the towel on the

counter, turned the water on, splashed some water on her face, then

suddenly a fake Sally without the blue slim dress (or warning)

slammed the real sally's face into the sink, then, all it took to knock

her out was a hard elbow to the back of the neck, after that

sickening display, the fake Sally took the real Sally's dress, put it

on herself, took out the window then threw the real Sally out the

window, then left looking good as knew. "Stop!" Ace started

"show that clip again from outside the castle" "Alright then" said

Nicole. The hologram immediately changed to outside the castle, a

window was taken out of the distant wall, and a figure was thrown

out of a window, into the bushes, suddenly a woman in a black

jump suit got out of the bushes with a limp figure slung on her

shoulder, obviously it was the knocked out Sally. "Wait a minute,

Nikki, zoom in on the woman please?" Asked Ace "you got it"

Tails exclaimed "isn't that the woman who bumped into Sally?"

"Yeah" answered Nicole. The hologram zoomed in on the woman's

face, and it was very familiar. "yeah" Ace started "but she

seems more familiar than tha… Oh my god, it's her." "Who is that

shuggah?" Bunnie asked "My god, it's her!" Ace exclaimed again

"who is that woman?" Nicole asked "OH MY FREAKING GOD

IT'S HER!" Ace exclaimed again "WHO, IS, SHE?" Amy asked

in exclamation. "I thought she was half way to hell right now" Ace

said "Qui est cette sorciere ravisseur? Et ou elle prend lui?"

Antoine asked "that witch you speak of is… was, one of my

teammates in fire for hire" Ace said. Fire for hire was a

mercenaries group that Ace used to be in before he was the royal

assassin, but that's a different back story. "Her name is Talia" Ace

started "one hell of a sniper, and a ninja when it comes to close

combat, she uses a HUGE sniper rifle, and two night sticks that she

uses as blunt tonfas, she's dangerous at both close, and long range

combat, not to take lightly." "So why would she want Sally?" Tails

asked, "that's not the question, the question is who wants Sally so

bad that he/she would hire Talia? She's not cheap you know, she

costs a lot of money to hire" Ace stated. "so who do you think did

it" asked Amy "Oh, I already know who it is" Ace stated

"WHAT?" said… pretty much everyone "yep" commented Ace

"that jumpsuit is not her regular attire, that jumpsuit was a gift

given to her by Kane Dormas, the C.E.O. of white cloud industries

and storm cloud industries. You see, White cloud industries is a big

pawn shop dealer, they will buy anything, they will sell anything.

Storm cloud industries is a small known mercenary group, if not an

army. They have thousands of sources across Mobius and Earth,

anyone who knows about white and storm clouds connection, and

speaks out with that in order to have them shut down… "goes

missing" in a way. He planned this very well, the abduction, the

switch, the fake Sally rage, the trap. All flawless" "wait, what

trap?" Sonic asked, " I thought it was obvious" Ace stated "he

wanted to be found, that jumpsuit had the Storm cloud logo on the

left hip, it's very feint because it was carved, not painted, but it's

There. One thing's for sure, he planned much longer than I

did for the wannabe assassin thing." "You planned that?" Sonic

asked "of course, I've never played manhunt, Johnny Wight was

the assassin, giving me a reason to walk out without giving my

plans away… 3, 2,1" "SPART-AGHHH" came in a fallen Johnny

Wight , trying to tackle down a door that wasn't there, "you did

know there wasn't a door there, right?" said a friendly, elderly,

female, voice "*cough* no Rosie, I didn't" said John Wight. John

Wight was a tall human male with white hair, why? Again, it's

another story. He was about 7 ft tall, still 4 inches shorter than Ace,

but still pretty tall, and he had a full mustache goatee combo,

basically, he looked like the mysterious guy from any anime. Rosie

was the nanny of Sally when she was younger, now, Rosie nannies

these 3 Mobian children that were left orphaned in an attack on

Old Mobotropolis, which was nuked a couple years ago, she is a

Mobian woodchuck a bit old, but very loveable, so loveable you

couldn't get mad at her for anything. "Hey Wight" greeted Ace

"you got my text I see" "indeed I did" replied Wight "I brought

Rosie with me" "hmm" Ace started "quick question, why?" "well,

she seemed bored, so I thought "hey Wight, give her some

excitement" so I did" "did you drive?" "yes" "than I'm sure she's

had enough excitement from you." *SCREAM* the scream was

heard by everyone "the funny thing is I can hear her in your car

right now, I can't blame her for screaming" Ace commented "Ace,

that's real" Wight said "OH GOD ROSIE DON'T GET A HEART

ATTACK!" Ace exclaimed in a half serious, half mocking tone.

They both got Rosie, and helped her sit down. "Rosie" Ace started

"what happened?" "w-well" started Rosie "I was looking around

saying hello to everyone, when I saw… that" she was pointing at

the Fake dead Sally body. "You do know that it's fake right?"

Asked Ace "yes, of course, but I didn't expect it to look so

realistic" Rosie explained "It's ok Rosie." Ace said, then walked

over to the rest of the group and said "Well guys, I got a plan"

"awesome" "great" "enfin un plan" "sweet"

"Epic man" "ok here's the plan" Ace started "I just happen to know

where the base is, so I know how to get Sal back, it's going to be a

simple covert airdrop, easy as that" "Ah, I see" started Tails "so I

go rev up the tornado, and then we fl…" "No" started Ace "we're

going, in the Marley-copter, it's more covert, and has more room,

plus easy evacuation just in case things don't go as planned. Of

course we can't bring a whole rescue party to the scene, to many

potential targets, we'll just bring Alpha

squadron, quick and easy" "Hey Ace" started Wight "this fake sally

looks really realist…" suddenly out of nowhere, the fake Sally

jumped up, did a hurricanarana like move on wight, Ace went to

use his nanite blade hand on the fake Sally, but got his arm thrown

over her shoulder onto wight, Miles and Mina went to attack next,

but to no avail, Mina got thrown into Miles, Antoine and Bunnie

were the next victi… I mean contenders, "vous laide robotique

sorciere, I'll kill vous." Just then, Antoine gave the fake Sally his

sword, not by his own volition though, it was more like, taken by

force, the fake Sally disarmed Antoine, tripped him with her foot,

then kicked him down. She then flipped the sword, caught it by the

blade, and whacked an incoming Bunnie with the handle, who

crashed into the wall, Rosie just looked on in fear when suddenly.

The fake Sally was disarmed and held up by, who other than, Sonic

the Hedgehog, "Sonic" said the fake Sally "you wouldn't hurt your

wife would you?" Sonic gave her a smile and said "no I wouldn't"

then he jumped up, did a handstand on her soldiers and said "of

course" twisted himself around then spin dashed her through the

back "you're not my wife." Then she exploded. After that, Ace got

up and said "this is just like last movie night."

Chapter 4

They were in a helicopter, hundreds of feet in the air, Ace

was singing to himself, trying to lighten spirits on this vital

mission. Alpha squadron, the thing Ace was talking about in the

last chapter, was a team made out of about 9 people. Ace: the

gunman, and connections, Miles "Tails" Prower: tech, and air

support via plane Sonic: speed and distraction, Sally:… Well, she

was in to get them political approval, and she could make a plan

out of anything, a good one to, Rotor walrus: advanced tech, and

weapon and gadget provisions, Marley Mongreel: air support via

helicopter, and sneak infiltration, Bunnie Rabbot D'coolette:

demolitions, and covert air support, Antoine D'coolette: expert

swordsman… or swords-cayote, whatever, and finally, Geoffrey St

John: Spy, archer, and ixis wizard. If you're a sonic comic fan you

probably read about Geoffrey's betrayal of the Acorn royal family

and are probably wondering, how'd he become one of the hero's?

well that's a later story. The helicopter that they were in was called

the Marleycopter by Ace because it was owned by Marley Arscent,

(of course Marley called it Juliet, not the Marleycopter) Marley

was a sort of Mobian white fox, wolf mix, he was about 20,

younger than Sally and Sonic by 1 to 2 months, he was chosen to

join alpha squadron after he was jailed for 1 month, why,

ANOTHER STORY! I know I haven't told you much of the

events that happened in between 2008 (the time the comics take

place in) and 2011 (the date my book takes place in,) but then

again, haven't told you much of anything have I? I haven't told

you about Sonic and Sally's weddings, how Ace and Sonic met,

HAZE, Ace's ability to use ixis magic, Tails and Mina's

relationship, the prime and lesser Mobian fur patterns, or operation

Old Mobotropolis. "Well, I'm bored" Ace started, "you guys got

any requests?" "what kind?" Rotor asked "music requests" said

Ace "any song requests?" "Ace, this is hardly the time" said

Geoffrey. Geoffrey was a black and white Mobian skunk with an

English accent, an ixis wizard (as said a few seconds ago,) an

amazing archer, and is almost impossible to locate when he's

hiding "if we fail, the princess is gone for good" "dude chill"

started Ace "we don't know that, and we don't even know if she's

even there." Everyone immediately looked at him with a bit of

frustration "geez, sorry I said anything" Ace said.

"Hey, if you're still taking requests" Rotor started "I've got a real

challenge for you" "All right, hit me" Ace said confidently

"Heartless" Rotor said "fray or Kanye?" asked Ace "Fray" "pfft,

easy" Ace said. Ace coughed once then sang "In the ni…" "in

Spanish" Rotor said interrupting Ace, "hmm" Ace started "En la

noche, les oigo hablar, la historia mas fria dijo alguna vez, en algun

lugar lejano a lo largo de este camino perdio su alma, a una mujer

tan desalmada, ooh, como podria ser tan desalmada, ooh, como

pod…" "Ace!" Started Geoffrey "Sonic already distracted the

turrets, you're late" it was then that Ace noticed that he, Geoffrey,

and Marley were the only ones in the helicopter. "OH CRAP!" Ace

exclaimed as he ran to the, now open helicopter door, formed his

nanite sunglasses on his face, and jumped out, without a parachute.

Meanwhile, on the ground, where Rotor, Sonic, Bunnie, and

Antoine were fighting for their (and Sally's) lives, robots and

armed mercenaries were pinning down the 4 person group, and it

was getting pretty bad. In the middle of this firefight, Rotor just

happened to look up at a 90 degree angle at a falling Ace, "hey,

where've you been?" Rotor asked into his headset "not important"

Ace started into his headset "when did you leave?" "At the first

hablar" Rotor replied "so, are you going to use your parachute

anytime soon?" "too mainstream" Ace started "you should

probably duck and cover" "why?" "can't explain fast enough, just

do it." Immediately, Rotor told the gang to get down as Ace was

falling at rapid speeds, with no sign of stopping when suddenly

"YOSHISHI TATSUMAKI!" Ace yelled as he was approaching the

ground, then he landed, and a huge quake happened followed by an

electric surge that shorted the robots, and sent the mercs flying 15

feet in the air, giving Ace enough time to take out two stun pistols,

and shoot the mercs down like clay birds. All was silent for a

moment as all the mercs had just landed, unconscious, on the

ground, next to the remains of the robots that blew up. "IXIS

SWAG!" Ace yelled as he put his guns away, the thing about Ace

using ixis wizardry is, he wasn't an ixis wizard, he just knew

techniques, he wasn't like Ixis Naugus or Geoffrey, he had these

batteries he wore under his gloves that powered his ixis magic. "7

FOOT 4, WEIGHING IN AT 213 POUNDS, the M4A1,

!"

Ace yelled again. "Stylish" Sonic commented sarcastically, "isn't

it?" Ace replied, "lets go guys, Sally's still in there, probably"

Sonic said.

They approached the large, steel, wall, it was probably 30 feet tall

and 30 feet wide, if you haven't seen a 30 foot wall before, they

are big, VERY big. "Now that's a big wall" Ace started "should be

easy to take down" "you are kidding right?" Rotor asked "he's not"

Miles said "how? It would take about 10 bombs to destroy that

thing" Rotor stated "for a 30 foot steel pillar maybe" Ace started

"but any wall, any size, can be taken down with a hook, or a

crowbar, you just have to find it's weak spot." Ace immediately

started knocking near the middle section of the wall, and everyone

observed, watched his methods, everyone except Bunnie and

Antoine, who were watching their backs, just in case there were a

couple mercs who weren't brought down. "Yep, here we go" Ace

started after hitting a spot about 4 feet from the ground, 7 inches

left from the middle, "I'd stand back if I were you." Ace

immediately turned his nanite glove into a crowbar, stabbed the

wall with the front end, and pulled out a chunk. "Stand back

boys… and Bunnie" it was about 20 seconds and nothing

happened, "uh Ace?" Rotor asked "wait a moment" Ace replied,

suddenly the wall started to vibrate, then shift, then crack, and then

crumble. "Sounds like Jericho don't it?" Ace asked in a joking

manner "c'mon, lets get going." They walked along the hallway,

and up 30 feet of winding stairs looking for traps, just in case it

wasn't as much of a cake walk as Ace and Sonic thought. "I think I

found Sally guys" Ace said looking at a 10 foot wooden door,

"guys I don't know if we should just bum rush them and hope we

don't get shot" Rotor started "I have a plan but it's a bit rough.

First Bunnie and Tails, you need to wait at the top corners of the

door, while Me and Sonic will"

"LEEROYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY JENKINS!" Ace yelled

crashing through the door. Ace was picking himself off the floor,

looking around at his surroundings, then he noticed "Sally!" Ace

exclaimed in uplifting surprise seeing Sally behind a big

bulletproof, glass wall "what you doing in there girl?"

" !" Sally

said, moving her lips but with no sound "I'm sorry, I didn't catch

that, what'd you say?" Ace replied, Sally immediately pointed

behind Ace, who just looked around a second too late, he was

pinned down by a skilled mercenary dressed in a black full body

suit. "Sup Talia?" Ace asked her "Nothing much, how are you

handsome?" Talia asked "pretty crappy, you know, economy,

injury, and the fact I'm pinned down by a total psychopath, just

spells crappy luck don't it?" Ace started "but of course that won't

last, will it Sonic?" No reply came "yo, Sonic, a little help here?"

still no reply "well" nothing "Sonic why aren't you hel…"

suddenly Ace noticed he was trapped in between the bulletproof

glass that was trapping Sally, and a new wall of bulletproof glass,

which was in between Ace and the others, who were fighting mercs

and robots at the moment. "Oh, that's why" said Ace "you slippery

vixon" "I try" replied Talia, Ace threw her off, immediately got up,

went for a punch, got reversed, reversed the reversal, got reversed

again, and started pushing each other back with locked hands, and

I hate to say it, but Talia was winning, and Ace was smiling the

whole time. "It's been 3 years since you quit Fire For Hire, and

you're already getting weaker" Talia commented, Ace still smiling

"just like Jefferson" Ace immediately went from a confident smile,

to an angry face with 2 rows of bared teeth "RAAAAAGH" Ace

yelled as he threw her, by the arms, through a wall of bulletproof

glass (the one holding Sally,) if you're not wondering how he

could do that, you obviously don't know how durable bulletproof

glass is, it can stop bullets, enough said. "NEVER, INSULT

JEFFERSON!" Ace exclaimed, who is Jefferson? Not another

story, that will be explained in another BOOK. He looked over at

Sonic and the others and immediately punched the glass on their

side, shattering it into a million pieces, luckily Sonic and the gang

had already finished their job with the robots and mercs on the

other side. "Wow" Sonic said in amazement "she said things" Ace

replied "the sort of things that agitate me" "yeah, ok" Sonic replied

back. "Sonic!" Sally exclaimed in relief "Sally!" Sonic exclaimed

in relief, running to her. They shared a loving embrace and Sally

noticed that Sonic was wearing a blue, short sleeve jacket, her blue

short sleeve jacket "why are you wearing my jacket?" Sally asked

"oh, I was just bringing it for you" Sonic replied, "I got your

boots" Ace said with a smile back in his face, of course Ace wasn't

wearing the boots on his feet "um, where are they?" Sally asked

"I'm wearing them as a belt" Ace replied taking off the belt he

didn't even need, it was a black belt with two blue boots taped to

it, Ace took off the taped boots and tossed the blue boots to Sally,

and she just put them on. "You know, I was waiting a while for

you, for a guy named Sonic, you were taking it slow there" Sally

said jokingly "I'm here aren't I?" Sonic asked back "yeah, yeah

you are" said Sally getting closer to him "Guys" Ace started "could

we pause the love scene until we get out of here?" "good idea, let's

go" replied Sonic "not so fast" said a female voice, suddenly a

metal wall came up at the entrance, followed by another wall,

followed by another wall. "That's a problem" Ace commented "is

it?" Talia asked sarcastically. Immediately, the fight began,

between most of alpha squadron, and the storm cloud corporation

with Talia. "Hmm, Talia seems to be worth her price" a man in a

lab coat said "yes doctor" said Kane Dormas, Kane had a deviously

calming voice, and had a sort of straight, young man's haircut on

him, basically, he was the good looking villain. "She was worth the

pay" he was overlooking the battle from a room on a wall 30 feet

from the floor, where the battle was going on, which was already

30 feet above ground as it is, he walked over to a table and grabbed

a small party glass of wine, took a sip and asked "how much longer

will it take to charge" "not long, the power of chaos is almost

limitless"

the doctor replied "then how come it isn't done charging yet?"

Kane asked "well, I had to set it to a low charge setting, if it

charges too fast this whole base could explode, and even at the

lowest setting it's going fairly fast" "it's been 30 minutes" "at this

setting it usually takes 2 hours" Kane just shut up after that. "19,

20, 21, 22" Sonic said counting his wins "35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40"

Ace said also counting his body count impaling his enemies with

his nanite blade hand (not killing them of course, the nanites

impaling the enemy would stitch the impaled skin and dodge all

vital organs, leaving the victim stunned, and in pain, but not dead.)

"I'M BEATING YOU!" Ace yelled, still dispatching victims "NOT

FOR LONG!" Sonic remarked, Sonic immediately jumped up,

kicked one guy in the head, vaulted off of the same guy, tripped

another guy and then stomped on his stomach, jumped off of that

stomp, stood on his finger on another guy, jumped off and kicked

him in the back, then flipped towards another guy, kicked his gun

into the mercs face, then used his arm to grab him by the neck and

slam him on the ground hard. "How was that?" Sonic asked "you

do notice you only took down four right?" Ace remarked "oh…

dangit" Sonic replied with a little embarrassment. "It's charged sir"

the doctor said "excellent, fire away" Kane said "at who?" "hmm, I

didn't think of that did I?" Meanwhile on the ground, "you missed"

Ace said taunting and dodging his opponent, who was trying (and

failing) to puncture him with a knife "missed again, and

again, and again" "SCREW THIS!" the merc yelled as he pulled

out his gun, *BANG*… "Missed again" said Ace. The bullet flew

past Ace, then Sally, Sonic jumped over it, unaware of it, it then

wizzed over Bunnie and Antoine who were back to back, and

Miles… was in the wrong place at the wrong time. "AGH!" Miles

yelled "TAILS!" Sonic yelled "TAILS!" Sally yelled "TAILS!"

Mina yelled "TAILS!" Bunnie yelled "TAILS!" Rotor yelled

"QUEUES!" Antoine yelled, and finally "MILES!" Ace yelled.

Ace immediately punched out the guy he was taunting and ran

toward Miles, vaulting over, disarming, rolling by, and pushing

over the enemy mercs. "Fire on the assassin while he's distracted"

Kane said, Ace was about 30 feet from Miles when "FIRE!"

"MON DIEU!" Ace yelled falling on the floor, just hit by the chaos

blast. Just then the fighting stopped with all the mercs aiming

down their sights on the group. "I'm sorry we weren't properly

introduced princess" Kane said revealing himself to the group "I

am Kane Dormas, the CEO of storm cloud and white cloud

industries" started Kane "and your captor. You probably already

saw the effects of the c7 ray cannon on you're "assassin," and I can

easily say that I'm proud of the results. Now, we have the royal

couple hostage, fantastic" "wait what!" Sally yelled suddenly

looking over at Ace "OH NO!" Sally, Sonic, Rotor Miles, and

Mina exclaimed. "But still, I wish you had brought the two royal

brats with you, they would make a nice fur ru" *BANG* the

gunshot barely missed Kane, but (unfortunately) it did, everyone

looked over at where the sound came from, and there, standing,

with a smoking gun in his hand, Ace. "So first, you get a cheap

shot on me with that c7 "gay" cannon, then you smack talk the

royal family, threaten the twins, and then you think you can get

away with it?" Ace said angrily "fire again" Kane said quietly to

the doctor "you" Ace started "are in some deep sh… ACK!" Ace

got hit with the cannon again, but this time he only fell down to his

knees "do you know what the C in c7 stands for?" Kane asked "it

stands for chaos, as in 7 chaos emeralds power this little beau"

"chaos?" Ace started "I thought it stood it stood for cheap shot, as

in you did it again" "why isn't he dead?" Kane snarled at the

doctor "sir I set it to a low blast setting" Kane immediately stepped

up to the cannon and said "I'll change that" and cranked the dial all

the way up "NO, SIR THE POWER OF CHAOS IS

UNPREDICTABLE, IT COULD BLOW UP THE BASE" the

doctor yelled. While at the same time Sonic was yelling "ACE,

THEY'RE SETTING IT TO MAX POWER, YOU CAN'T TAKE

THAT KIND OF RAW ENERGY, ONLY I CAN, GET OUT OF

THERE!" "Hit me" Ace commented "NO!" the doctor yelled

*BLAOW* he was hit at full energy,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH"

Ace yelled. The mercs were distracted enough that everyone (but

Sally and bunny because of Miles) attacked them head on, Ace

didn't go down at all, but his glasses were shattered, he threw off

his glasses with his eyes closed and said "I was being sarcastic

when I said hit me, it only hurts you" "WHY WON'T IT FIRE!"

Kane asked in desperation while pulling the trigger rapidly "the

chaos emeralds are gone sir, you used them up" the doctor replied

"THEN BRING THEM BACK YOU SON OF A…" while on the

floor was Ace taking baby steps forward, he opened his eyes,

which were blood red, as nanites seeped out from under his

clothing, covering his feet in nanites, then his legs then his torso,

and at his torso the nanites were expanding outwards and upwards,

creating a wider frame. "Is anyone near Sally at the moment?"

Nicole asked into everybody's headsets "I'm right next to her"

Bunnie replied into the headset

"Bunnie, please give your headset to Sally" Nicole said back,

Bunnie immediately gave her headset to Sally who was defending

Miles at the moment, who was trying to get up "you got Sally"

Sally said into the headset "Sally, I've lost all of Aces nanite info

on the monitor, where's Ace?" Nicole asked. Then the nanites

covered his arms and hands, giving him claws, then his neck, and

finally his head, but they were not molding into the shape of his

head, instead it took the shape of something else, an animal of

some sorts. "Did you find him?" Nicole asked "Yes" Sally replied

with surprise on her face "and?" Nicole asked again "I can't

believe what I'm seeing" Sally remarked in shock. "There's only

one word to describe you" said Ace, the nanite werewolf

"SCREWED!"

Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kane started in exclamation "I

thought only Sonic, and the fox boy could transform like that!"

"Well, sir" the doctor started "we obviously didn't know all the

facts." Kane looked back towards the nanite werewolf with anger

in his tone and face, "I NEED 10 OF YOU TO STOP GOING

AFTER THE ANIMALS, AND BRING DOWN THIS

MONSTER!" Kane yelled into a microphone transmitting into the

mercs headsets. Kane looked around, and he noticed 2 things. One,

the mercenaries had no chance of winning, and two, Talia was

nowhere to be seen. Suddenly he noticed a female figure in the,

now broken, window. "TALIA!" Kane yelled "WHERE THE

HELL ARE YOU GOING! GET BACK HERE AND KILL THIS

THING!" Talia simply flipped her hair back and yelled back with a

smile "You hired me to kill a man, not a dog! Besides, you already

paid me." Then, Talia, very mockingly, said "see ya!" then jumped

out the window. "YOU UGLY" Kane began "LYING, CHEATING,

CANIVING, LITTLE BI…" Kane never finished the sentence, he

was interrupted by an air-born mercenary whizzing right by his

face. After that display, he looked down at the battle with Ace and

the mercs, there were only 4 more mercs left, and the nanite

werewolf looked unscathed. Kane immediately ran to his phone,

pressed speed dial, and yelled "THIS IS KANE DORMAS! I

NEED REINFORCEMENTS AT BASE NUMBER 11.21.11

ASAP!" Meanwhile, on the ground. "Sally, do you see that?" Sonic

asked into his headset, wondering if he was just seeing things or

not "yeah, I do" Sally started "I think that's Ace's chaos 7 form" "I

always thought he didn't have one" Sonic started "and I would've

never imagined that's what it looks like." Meanwhile in the room

above the fight, "I SAID 11.21.11 YOU IDIOT! GET HERE NOW

OR I SWEAR I'LL…" he stopped when he heard a continuous

ring and noticed, he was talking to himself. He looked at the line

and saw that it had been cut, by what? A nanite nail. He looked

back down at the battle and watched the last mercenary get thrown

over ace's shoulder at another merc behind him, and then look at

Kane. Kane looked on in fear as the nanite werewolf, with a very

unsettling smile, started sprinting towards him. "WHAT ARE YOU

WAITING FOR?" Kane yelled "GIVE ME A GUN!" "Sir, it

would be useless" the doctor started and stated "we already saw by

example that guns don't effect him, or effect him very little." Kane

immediately took him by the shirt, lifted him up, and yelled "I

SAID GIVE ME A GUN YOU BRITISH SON OF A BI…"

Immediately he was interrupted by the sound of steel meeting

knives as the nanite werewolf started climbing and clawing at the

wall. An elevator of mercs had just came up with guns ready,

"DON'T SHOOT THE CANNON, IT WILL EXPLODE IF

PUNCTERED JUST SLIGHTLY!" the doctor yelled. The doctors

face suddenly turned grim as he said "that's it, he's going to climb

up and destroy the machine, bringing us down in the aftermath."

Kane immediately looked at the elevator, which was going to close

its doors very soon, put down the doctor (more like dropped,) ran

past the mercs, the elevator doors just started closing, grabbed a

table lamp, it was halfway closed, threw it into the elevator, the

door was jammed on something (the table lamp,) opened the door

kicked the table lamp out, pressed a button, and said "good-bye" as

the doors closed. Immediately, Ace the nanite werewolf jumped up,

claws out, and clawed the machine down the side, eventually the

wrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRR sound kicked in, and the machine, and the

room, exploded with only two things surviving. 1. The elevator. 2.

Ace the nanite werewolf. Ace came down on the floor landing and

laughing in a deep, raspy, almost evil voice. He started walking

back, except this time, he didn't have the blood red eyes, they were

now his natural green again. Then, his nanites started sinking back

into his clothing, eventually going from the nanite werewolf, to the

royal assassin of New Mobotropolis. "Well that was fun" Ace said.

Ace suddenly went from a smile, to a frown as soon as he saw

Miles. "Miles!" Ace exclaimed running over to Miles, he was so

distracted that he didn't even notice that all the mercs had been

defeated. "Miles, are you ok man?" Ace asked now crouched down

by Miles. "Yeah, I'm fine" Miles replied, "that was rhetorical, you

got shot in the gut you are not fine" Ace replied. Ace immediately

took off miles jacket to find, to his surprise, a Kevlar vest. "You

said to never leave home without Kevlar" Miles said. Immediately

a smile appeared across Ace's face "the great Miles Prower

everyone" Ace said "wait a minute" Sally began "if you were

wearing a bullet proof vest, then why were you keeled over on the

floor in pain?" "Ace can answer that" Miles said throwing Ace a

bronze object. Ace observed the object for a moment, looked back

up, and said "it's a 14 mm bullet specially reengineered to fit a

handgun, that kind of bullet could dent a heavy tank" "if it could

dent a heavy tank, then how did a Kevlar vest stop it?" Sally asked.

Ace looked back at the Kevlar vest that Miles was wearing and

said "it didn't block it completely" he took Miles' bulletproof vest

off of him, pointed at the hole in the vest, and then looked back at

Miles and saw the spot where the bullet hit him. It wasn't serious,

but it was a little bad, about 1/3 of the bullet pierced him, it was a 9

inch bullet, so yeah, not serious, but pretty bad. "Geez, we better

get out of here" Sally said "alright then, me and sonic got point"

Ace said. Ace and Sonic started walking towards the elevator while

the rest of the gang helped Miles up. Then, the elevator door

opened, and Ace looked over at the door and said "KANE!" "see

you in hell!" Kane said with a rocket launcher slung over his arm.

Immediately, before Ace or Sonic could react, he fired, and Ace

and Sonic were sent through a wall, and fell on the ground, 30 feet

below where Miles, Sally, Bunnie, and the rest of the gang were at

the moment. While back in the room, 30 feet above ground,

"good-bye princess" Kane said to Sally mockingly "Think again

Kane!" Sally said running over to the elevator. She was too late

unfortunately, the elevator doors had closed, and Kane was gone,

or was he? She looked up and saw that he wasn't going down and

escaping, but he was actually going up, to what was left of his

vantage point. "Hey… Sonic" Ace said with his eyes closed,

sprawled out on the grass, and with struggle in his voice "you

alive?" "yeah, and I'm guessing by your voice asking me if I was

alive that your alive" Sonic said "yeah, your right" Ace said to

Sonic. "Stop poking me will ya, I'll get up in a minute" Ace said to

Sonic who was poking him with a gun… wait what? "I'm not

poking you" Sonic said, it was then that he noticed they weren't

the only ones on the ground. He opened his eyes (so did Sonic) and

saw 10 mercenaries with guns pointed at them, while in the

backround was a flock of helicopters circling around the area. Ace

looked around, then with a smile he said "well… the

reinforcements arrived" immediately, five red lazer dots were on

his head, and another five on Sonics. "Don't move you two, or

we'll put fifty bullets into each of your ugly heads" said the head

merc, who had a heavy british accent, and a big 4 foot long sniper

rifle. "Don't need to" Ace said "I can bring you down with my

eyes" Ace partially closed his eyes with a smile still on his face

"who's first?" he asked himself before slowly looking to his left

where five of the mercs and sonic were. Another British mercenary

(noticeably younger then the leader) who was on Ace's right (and

on the right of the line of mercs on his side) just sneered at him and

said to the merc on his left "what an arse" immediately Ace looked

towards him with a smile and said "you" then the merc cried out in

pain and fell on the ground face first, you could easily see the burn

on his back and uniform. "who's next" said Ace, immediately the

rest of Alpha Squadron jumped down and joined the fight (well,

except Geoffrey and Marley) and you could see smoke coming out

of Bunnie's robot arm cannon, showing that she recently fired it.

Ace and Sonic immediately jumped up, and the fight was on…

again. Ace was taking on two mercs, one an elite soldier, and one

the leader, Sonic was taking on a HUGE muscular guy (who was

surprisingly fast) with metal armor and a heavier rifle than the rest,

oh, I almost forgot to mention that that guy didn't have a knife, he

had a meat cleaver, Antoine was fighting alongside Bunnie against

four highly trained, almost ninja like, mercenaries, Rotor had just

chased two into a warehouse a couple yards away from their

location, where the mercs found two unused mechs, that they

would use to fight the nanite enhanced walrus, and Sally… was

nowhere to be seen, and neither was Miles. Up in the room 30 feet

above the floor, Miles was watching the battle unfold through the

big, gaping, hole in the wall, while Sally was climbing a 30 foot

wall using the marks in the wall that Ace made with his nanite

werewolf claws. She had finally gotten up to the top of the wall,

where she saw Kane Dormas with a rocket launcher aiming at

Sonic through a Big hole in the wall, who was in the middle of a

huge test of strength with the big muscular merc. Did Kane care

about the friendly fire that was sure to occur if he took the shot? Of

course not. He aimed the scope right on Sonics head, smiled, and

said "say goodbye" "goodbye!" said Sally, who had just kicked his

weapon, that had just landed on the ground 60 feet below them.

Kane started backing up as Sally walked closer, until he noticed the

ledge behind him, he then went to attack with an extremely

pathetic punch that Sally dodged easily. He attacked again, just as

pathetically, and then a third time, then a fourth, and by the time

Kane had missed 5 times, Sally decided that was enough. She felt a

little bit of pity for Kane, because she knew that this was going to

temporarily mess him up physically. Which was normal for her,

there were only two people who she didn't show any remorse or

pity to when she injured them. That was Dr. Robotnik, and Fiona

fox (and for a good reason to). She knew she didn't need to use all

her strength to bring him down to size, all she needed to do was

aim a kick to his head, and he would be done. She simply waited

till he faced her, bended her knees a little bit, went for the kick, and

got flipped over Kane's shoulder and got slammed face first into

the ground. Sally had no time to think, as she was getting slammed

into a wall. He eventually stopped the assault and laughed "did you

really think the boss of thousands of treacherous mercenaries was

not going to have years of self defense training just in case

someone got wise?" Kane asked sarcastically . She then noticed

how she was overpowered (and just to clarify, she could've easily

taken him down) she underestimated him, making her easy to

counter. She noticed that she was moving, but she couldn't see

anything because of her blurry sight that was caused by an

extremely brutal beating. Eventually, the blurriness wore off and

she saw her surroundings, and what she saw was not good. She

was being held upsidedown, right over the battle 60 feet below

them, she was able to see the progress of the battle from her

viewpoint, Rotor had thrown one of the soldiers in the mechs out

of one and short circuited the other one, Sonic was still fighting the

big, heavily armed and armored guy, Bunnie and Antoine were

knocking out mercs pretty fast now, and Ace was just dodging

attacks like they were nothing. "I heard you like skydiving" Kane

started "think of this like skydiving, except without a parachute"

Kane then extended his arm a little more and said, "good-bye" then

dropped her. She knew she couldn't land on her head, it would

definitely kill her, she tried in the air to change her position, but

then she thought "this is going to kill me no matter how I land" of

course that didn't stop her from trying, she was within ten feet off

the ground when she noticed, she was doomed. Everybody turned

towards the sound of as big bump, and looked on in fear as they

suddenly realized what happened. Antoine and Bunnie immediately

ran over to her, as did Rotor, while Ace had to quickly look back to

the two mercs he was fighting. He then kicked the leader in the gut

with all his might, then dodged the other merc's punch, grabbed his

arm, jumped on his arm, landing as if he was hugging it, twisted it

around bringing the mercenary down, then he got up still holding

the merc's arm and stepping on his gut, keeping him down and

keeping his arm straight, heard his pleas of mercy, and then

punching his straightened arm, in the elbow, as hard as he could,

causing the merc's arm to bend the wrong way. He was screaming

in pain and yelling Spanish vulgarities, until Ace knocked out with

a kick to the head. Sonic was looking over with his eyes wide and

jaw dropped when he saw Sally, unfortunately he didn't notice that

the big buff guy had his cleaver ready, and Sonic was about to be

butchered. The big guy suddenly hunched over in pain (Sonic still

didn't notice anything,) then looked down to notice Ace's foot was

in his crotch. Then just fell down as Ace sucker punched him in the

back of the head. Sonic just ran over to Sally and Ace just said

"yeah, you're welcome" or at least he would've said that if the

circumstances weren't so bad. They all ran over to Sally as Sonic

had just put his ear to her chest as he said something that made

everybody widen their eyes "she's not breathing".

Chapter 6

Everyone was thinking the same thing, oh my god, and you

couldn't really blame them, all of them were good friends of hers.

Bunnie was her best friend, Antoine used to be in love with her

before he fell in love with Bunnie, Ace was her royal assassin,

Miles was mentored by her when his age was only in single digits,

Rotor was her mechanic for 7 years, and Sonic… well it was the

hardest for Sonic, Sonic and Sally were in love ever since they

were 13 and were married at 17, he thought of that day 5 years ago,

when he heard that Sally had been killed by Robotnik, and he was

blamed for her death, she had almost died, it was by pure luck that

she was still alive, funny thing about miracles, they usually don't

happen twice. "that's it" Ace thought "I've failed" suddenly one of

the mercs that was thrown out of the mech appeared from the

bushes, took out a silenced pistol and shot Ace in the back, no one

noticed (or cared) "I shouldn't have failed" Ace thought getting

shot a second time "I can't fail" then a third time "I won't fail"

then a fourth "I haven't failed" then a fifth, Ace snapped "STOP

IT!" Ace said shooting the mercenary with a shotgun, he then

threw the shotgun and did the only thing he could, he punched

Sally in the gut as hard as he could. Everyone was so shocked at

what Ace did that, for a second, they didn't notice Sally was barely

breathing (more like grunting from the sound of it) then, of course

they noticed. "GET HER THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Ace

yelled. Immediately, Sonic started running so fast, it broke the

sound barrier, All Ace could do now was wait, or so he thought. He

looked up and saw a black helicopter, and guess who was getting

it, Kane Dormas, Ace immediately took out his sniper rifle, and

aimed at the pole that connected the blades to the helicopter. "One

shot is all I need to send him to hell" Ace thought, it was a good

thing she only needed one shot to kill him, because he only had

one bullet. He was about to take the shot, until he saw a Lazer

aiming system was right across his scope, Ace looked over to the

source, and he saw the merc who got his arm broken, then he

looked over to where the lazer was pointing, and saw Miles, who

couldn't even move, Ace didn't even need to debate who to shoot,

the merc with the gun got dropped. Immediately Ace looked back

up with shame at the helicopter containing the man who almost

killed the person he swore to protect, he cursed under his breath,

cursed at him, the man that, at that very second, he swore to put

down, PERMANANTELY! He looked up at another helicopter,

this time carrying Geoffrey St John, and Marley Mongreel

"where's Sally?" Geoffrey asked into the headset "with Sonic" Ace

replied "where's Sonic?" Marley asked sarcastically "¾ of a way to

New Mobotropolis by now" Ace replied again "patience was never

a strong suit of his, was it?" Marley asked, a little shocked at Ace's

reply "not really, but can you blame him?" Ace replied "nope, I

really can't" Marley started "ok, I'm going to start my descent,

after I pick you guys up, it should be smooth sai…" it was then that

a missile had hit the helicopter, throwing it down to the ground, in

a forest that was the length of a football away. "Crap!" Ace said

"I'm going to take Tails and go see if I can save Marley and

Geoffrey" Rotor said "good luck" Ace replied as Rotor flew up in

his Nanite suit, grabbed Miles, and flew towards the crash site. "I

thought they'd never leave" Ace, Bunnie, and Antoine, looked over

to the British voice, and saw the leader, now with four new mercs,

this time though, all five mercs had a sign on their shirts that, in the

U.S. military, is the second highest ranking you can give someone.

"Do you want to give up now, or should we ki.." he didn't finish

his sentence, all three them of attacked the five, very highly

ranked, mercenaries head on. The battle was fierce, both teams

fighting with all their energy, and none of them had gone down,

well that was until Ace got a hold on the British mercenary. Ace

was about to do some damage on him, the Ace got kicked in the

stomach, then the British mercenary had set up an attack that

would have devastating results on the victim, he was about to do it,

then his face got burned by a scalding hot, brown, highly

caffeinated liquid "oh, Sonic meant that coffee" Ace said with a

smile (I bet you forgot about the coffee, didn't you). Now there

were four, and for some reason the odds didn't change, they were

using projectiles, kicks, punches, grapples, and even melee

weapons. Ace was fighting one guy, while Bunnie and Antoine

were fighting the other two, but what about the fourth? He was

setting up a weapon from the sidelines, it looked very high tech,

and very dangerous, like a cannon. He had set it up, charged it up,

it created a ball of electricity, a 22,000 volt ball of electricity,

aimed it in Ace's direction, and fired it, just for Ace to dodge it.

"You missed me!" Ace yelled, as soon as he heard Bunnie scream

in pain, he just muted out what the merc with the cannon was

saying to him, but even without listening to him, he still knew what

he was saying, I wasn't aiming for you. Ace looked behind him to

see Bunnie knocked out on the floor with Antoine guarding her,

Ace also saw that he had just got impaled by a large knife, and

went down. "All right boys, there's just one left, easy pickings"

one of the mercs said "you know, what, I like this guy, he's got

spirit" said another merc "I'll tell you what, we'll kill you quick,

then we'll skin your wife, how about that" "these are the places

that I can feel" everyone turned to the voice that was singing that,

just to see it was Ace, just limping over to their location, with

flaming red eyes. "Torn from my body, my flesh it peels" "what the

hell?" one of the mercs asked "during this ride we can cut up what

we like" it was then that both the mercs, and Antoine and Bunnie

noticed that it looked like time was standing still, because the

leaves, that were falling from the trees a couple of yards away, had

stopped moving, completely. "Waiting alone I cannot resist, feeling

this hate I have never missed" it was then that Antoine looked over

to Bunnie, who was just gaining consciousness again, and said

"Nous devons sortir de la" "what why?" Bunnie asked

"Maintenant!" Antoine exclaimed scooping her up onto his

shoulders. "Please, someone, give me a reason to cut off my, face"

"what are you singing?" one of the mercs asked "blood it is

pouring" "what, is that the name of the song?" the same merc

asked "blood it is it pouring" "what the hell?" another merc asked

"blood it is pouring" "will you stop that?" the merc asked again

"blood it is pouring" "that's getting ol…" "SHUT UP WHEN I'M

TALKING TO YOU!" "Kill him" "SHUT UP!" I'm afraid this next

part has so much action, that I cannot possibly write that into a

book without pictures, but I will tell you this, lethalities were used.

Meanwhile, back in New Mobotropolis, Sonic was waiting for

them to tell him if Sally was going to be all right. Eventually,

Dr. Quack (and I swear, this was a legitimate comic character, I did

not make him up) came in and told sonic to follow him. Dr. Quack

was a yellow Mobian duck, with an eye patch on his right eye,

caused by a land mine, a doctors coat, and a pair of white gloves.

He was only called for serious emergencies that would require

intensive surgery, or cases with the royal family, interesting fact, he

was the doctor that delivered Sally, true story. Sonic was taken into

a room with Sally in a bed, unconscious, and x-rays, showing

broken bones all over. Sonic noticed that the heartbeat… scanner…

thing was unplugged, which made him ask "is Sally alright" the

doctor just bowed his head down, and Sonic knew what he meant

by that. He went over to Sally's bed side, and just held her hand,

knowing he was too late. "BOO" Sonic jumped when he saw Sally

move right towards his face, Dr. Quack and Sally were just

laughing their heads off when this happened, while Sonic was

traumatized/confused at the event that had happened just then.

Even though Sonic felt betrayed right there, he went right back

over to Sally, and held her in a strong, heartfelt embrace. "Ok, I'll

just get rid of these" Dr. Quack said, getting rid of the broken bone

x-rays, that were apparently fake. He put on some more x-rays that

showed clean, unbroken bone, as if that 60 foot drop did no

damage. "No broken bones at all, you were lucky you didn't break

your neck" Dr. Quack started "heck, you're lucky you didn't break

all of your bones" "how'd she even live?" Sonic asked "well, if my

theory is correct, you were a big part of it" Dr. Quack started "you

see, collecting all those rings made you more durable, you were

able to survive hits a highly trained, muscular man wearing 1½

Kevlar vests couldn't live past. Eventually, when you and Sally got

married and" I'm very sorry but I cannot write this next part for

censorship reasons, I hope you can understand. "Some of your

extreme durability was given to her, giving her the ability to drop

60 feet on her shoulders and still live" "if she didn't break a bone,

then how come she stopped breathing?" Sonic asked "that was a

state of shock, she thought she would die, so her body thought that

as well" Dr. Quack replied. Sonic had no more questions to ask, so

he and Sally just, with permission from the doctor, walked out of

his office. It was then that Sally saw Bunnie, with a crutch on her

right side, and being supported by Antoine on her left, and Miles

with a big patch on his stomach, she wasn't surprised when she

saw Miles, because she saw that happen, but she was surprised

about Bunnie. "What happened!" Sally asked with concern in her

voice "I sorta got hit with a large 22,000 volt ball of electricity"

Bunnie replied calmly "I didn't break my leg, but that big blast did

weaken my body a little, I should be all right in 1½ weeks" Sally

was relieved at this, she thought she was hurt bad. "Where's

Marley?" Sally asked, noticing he was not in the room "his

helicopter got hit by a missile, sending him spiraling into the

forest, he's all right though, the only thing he broke, was his

Helicopter, and his heart' n 'pride" Bunnie replied "what about

Rotor?" "he's back home, fiddling with his suit and all. Geoffrey

got out of the helicopter unscathed… oh I forgot to mention, he

was in the helicopter, sniping enemies from above" "Ace?"

"…well, all I know is that he came back, Antoine told me he

snapped when fighting the mercenaries, and went lethal on them"

Sally was very surprised about that last part "I'd stay away from

him if I were you" Bunnie replied in a hushed tone. After that they

all said goodbye and Sally and Sonic headed home at last.

Meanwhile, on the roof of a place in New Mobotropolis called:

Club Spade, there were two lawn chairs, both with a bottle of wine

next to them, both occupied. "Politics?"

Ace asked "NO! good god no!" Geoffrey replied "okay, how about

the fact that we'll have crappy romantic lives?" Ace asked "speak

for yourself lad, I'm married" Geoffrey replied "oh right, I forgot

about Hershey" Ace started "is there anything then?" "there are a

very few things" Geoffrey replied. Ace had to think about it for a

moment, then he smiled, picked up his bottle, and said "Alpha

Squadron" Geoffrey simply picked up his bottle, and said "now I'll

drink to that" and they both took a small drink on the roof of club

spade. Back at the castle, Sonic was sitting on the balcony while

Sally got out of the shower, and Sally looked unhappy seeing

Sonic look depressed like that "what's wrong" Sally asked "is it

that joke me and Dr. Quack pulled on you that's got you down"

"no" Sonic started "it's the fact that I couldn't protect you like I

should've, and that I almost lost you" Sally walked over to him and

said while touching his shoulder "Sonic, I'm all right, I'm not

harmed at all, don't be so hard on yourself, you did all that you

could". It was like a million lights in Sonic's body went out, and

Sally's tap on the shoulder just re lit them, as if there was a warm

feeling in his body and soul that he was longing for a long time,

had just been found. "Yeah, maybe you're right" Sonic said "good"

Sally said "now go to bed" Sally said jokingly. Sally got into bed

as Sonic just looked over the balcony ledge, at the city of New

Mobotropolis, and he nodded thinking "maybe I'm not a bad king

after all". He then got into bed with Sally, and just fell asleep. That

was until of course an alarm was going off in their room, that

waked them both up. Sonic looked to his left to see where the

alarm was coming from, and saw that the clock said 6:00. Sonic

looked over to Sally, who gave him a stare that he could read like a

book. It said: SNOOZE

Explanation 1

I would like to just say right now, this chapter is unimportant,

and easily skippable, but it explains something's to you guys that

you might appreciate. First of all, I would suggest looking up some

of the characters on google if you can't/won't/don't visualize some

of these characters (but remember some of these characters are

made by me, so don't look certain characters E.G. Ace, John Wight,

and Marley). Primal/Lesser fur patterns. If you play any of the

Sonic games, you will see that Sonic wears nothing but his shoes,

and Amy always wears a dress, I can explain that. Sonic has a

primal fur pattern, meaning that Sonic doesn't need anything to

wear he's good wearing nothing but his shoes, while Amy on the

other hand has a lesser fur pattern, meaning if she wore nothing but

her shoes… I'd rather not talk about it. The lesser fur pattern is

very rare, and not seen a lot in the Sonic world. The characters who

have the primal fur pattern (in no particular order) are: Sonic, Tails,

Knuckles, Espio, Sally, Antoine, Geoffrey, Marley, Elias (though

he wears a blue jacket and gray pants along with some blue boots,

except unlike Sally's, his had folds at the top, looking more regal).

Sonia Acorn, Manic Acorn, Manic (yes underground So sorry), Vector,

Hershey, Max Acorn, Dr. Quack, And more. While all the lesser fur

patterned characters I can think of are: Amy, Amadeus Prower,

Rosemary Prower, Mina mongoose, Megan Acorn, Alicia Acorn,

Sonia (again, underground trying not to shoot myself), Bunnie Rabbot

D'coolette and Belle D'coolette. Well your welcome, and enjoy the

book.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure 2

When in Hell…

Chapter 1

Ace was thrown right into the wall, then smacked into the

floor, on his face. He tried to get up, but when he did, he was

thrown onto a wooden fold up table. The table didn't break,

but Ace did roll off onto the floor very forcefully he found

himself gripping a steel chest, trying to stand. "*GRUNT*

No use trying to get up, my legs won't hold me" Ace thought

to himself. He looked around at his surroundings, it looked

like a dark office hallway, or the average backstage of a

theater. He looked at the guy he was getting beat up by, he

was a black skinned man, a white tank top shirt, long grey

jeans, and some short hair. He had just taken a steel fold up

chair, and set it up right in front of the table Ace had just been

rolled off of, he looked in fear as he walked backwards

noticing, "I'm gonna get slammed". He tried and tried,but he

just couldn't stand. The man started running towards him,

while Ace was reaching inside the chest with one hand, and

using the other hand to hold his weight enough to reach

inside. He was getting closer, Ace was finding nothing in the

chest still. The man was getting uncomfortably close now,

still nothing. He was right near the chair, "I'm screwed" Ace

thought to himself. He jumped off the chair and then the

table, Ace's eyes got wide in shock. The man was about to hit

him, "NOW!". Ace hit his air-born adversary half in the face,

half in the shoulder with a steel fold up chair he found at the

bottom of the chest. Ace hit him so hard, he flew backwards,

through the table he jumped off of. With all of his energy, the

beaten and bruised Ace laid down right on the man's

shoulders. Out of nowhere, a man in a striped shirt cam over,

got down, and counted "1...2...3!" Ace immediately got off,

while the man in the striped shirt helped him up. They walked

across the hall, through a door, and into a huge stadium full

of screaming people. Immediately, Ace raised his hand up in

the air with his pointer finger pointing up to the sky, making

the people go wild. While in the back-round, one step closer

by Linkin Park was playing. While some unseen voice was

saying to the crowd through a microphone "the winner of this

Haze, number 1 contenders, falls count anywhere match is,

The Dark Justice… ACE!" the fans were going insane now.

Ace could now stand on his own, and was raising both his

hands up, index fingers to the sky. "Well, congrats to the dark

justice" said a reddish colored Mobian fox with a primal fur

pattern and a raspy voice (who just happened to be one of the

commentators) "luck had nothing to do with it Fred" started a

blue Mobian fox with another primal fur pattern, this time,

with a smoother voice. "He had the strength, the speed, and

the smarts to win this one" "Point taken Sam" Fred started

"one thing's for sure though, Ace is going for the championship".

The crowd went crazy, while Ace took it in.

You might be asking at the moment, why is Ace, someone

who works for royalty, fighting on a wrestling show, well

there two reasons. One, training (on Haze, it gets real), and

two, Ace's a HAM. Two hours later, Ace was walking

through New Mobotropolis with Sally, Sonic, Tails, Mina,

and John Wight. "That was amazing" Mina said "yeah, that

last second chair shot had me jump out of my seat" Tails said

"yeah, that was a split second save on my part" Ace started "I

only wish Sonia and Manic were there to see it" "I don't

think they need to see all that brutalization" Sally remarked

"Just tell them it's fake, that's how the WWE got so many

viewers" Ace said. If you are wondering what Ace meant by

that last part, the WWE is real, Vince McMahon told some of

his "street crew" employees (employees disguised as regular

citizens who go out in public and just talk about WWE to

make it more popular) to spread a rumor about the WWE

being fake, so that it would seem more family appropriate,

also to not get taken off the air for the massive brutalities that

occur. "I'm not lying to my children" Sally said back "I

would" Ace started "and if it's violence you're worried about,

then why did you hire Lara Su to baby sit them?" "what are

you saying" Sally remarked in a tone that just screamed

*you've gotta be kidding me* "well you haven't seen her

from my time, she instigated a lot of trouble" Ace said

bending the truth in a way. If you are confused by the words

*in my time* Ace was actually from the future. It's a long

complicated story, let's just say Ace only knew about the day

he went back in time (but not the thoughts he had when it

happened), Knuckles from Sonic's time was "replaced" with

the Knuckles from the future, same with Julie Su (Knuckles

wife) and Lara Su (Knuckles daughter went back in time with

them, Tails, Mina, Elias, Sonic, Sally, Megan, and John

Wight only knew about Ace coming from the future because

Ace told them, and because Knuckles backed him up when

everybody thought Ace was crazy. "I know you're lying"

Sally replied "only partly" Ace replied "she joined in if not

instigated" "Yeah, whatever" Sally said as they got to Mina's

house. Mina didn't live in a big house, but not a small house

either, it was sort of in the middle. "See you later guys" Mina

said "Laters" "See ya" "night" "Adios" said Ace, Sally,

Sonic, and John Wight, "bye Mina" Said Tails "Later Tails"

said Mina with a smile. Now it was obvious to see that these

two had a thing for each other, the only two people who were

denying it, were Tails and Mina. They weren't lying, or at

least not trying to lie, but they were confused, about their

relationship that is. For all Tails and Mina knew, they were

just close friends, however, everybody else could see that

they were in love. "So… Sally… you completely recovered

yet?" Ace asked "almost, I still have a little pain in my neck,

it isn't unbearable, but if I move it too much it hurts" Sally

replied "what about Bunnie? Has she recovered yet?" Ace

asked "Ace, it's only been 1 week. She won't be able to move

very fast until the other 3½ days are over" Sally started "and

what about you, you got impaled by a sword on that same

day" "you know me" Ace started "I'm the best around, and

no one's gonna ever keep me down… plus the nanites I wear

heal me very fast" "so how come they wont heal Sally and

Bunnie?" Sonic asked "oh right… you're here" Ace started

"you ever thought of talking Sonic? You're getting anti-social

again" "You still haven't answered my question" Sonic

replied "passive aggressive. That's unfriendly" Ace said

mockingly. "Ace, just answer his question" Sally requested, a

little bit amused at the separate conversation Ace and Sonic

were having. "right, the nanites can heal holes, gashes, slits,

and cuts; but, it cannot heal blunt damage, such as bumps,

bruises, and broken bones" Ace replied "oh, ok then" Sally

said. She had been living in that city for a while now, 4 years

to be exact, and knew Nicole for a long time, and almost

knew everything about the nanites; and yet Ace, who wore

his nanite suit for 1½ years, knew 3 times as much about

nanites then she did. Later in the night, Sonic and Sally had

gotten to the castle where they lived, and they were starting

up their routine again. Sonic went downstairs to the kitchen

to get a chili-dog, while Sally took a shower, then they talked

for a minute or two, and then went to sleep. They woke up

the same way each morning, they would wake up at six

A/M… most of the time. When the alarm clock didn't wake

them, their kids would, that's right they had kids, twins in

fact. This was one of those times where their alarm wouldn't

wake them. Their kids ran into their room and jumped on

their bed, giggling and shaking their parents awake. Sonia

took after her mother, grant it she had some hedgehog dna in

her, it didn't really show in her. Manic took after his father,

but still had some squirrel and chipmunk dna in him. They

both had one thing that they each inherited from the opposite

parent, you see Sonic had green eyes, and Sally had blue,

while Sonia had green eyes, and Manic had blue eyes. Also,

Sonia and Manic both had super speed. They also both had a

primal fur pattern. Lastly, Sonia was born with a birth defect,

it wasn't much, but she was born with a chill, a term which

here means, she was cold most of the time, so she always wore this

random pair of warm pajamas (unless it was a formal occasion,

then her mom had to get her to wear a dress). They were both

about 3 years old, born on 06/01/2008, the same year Sonic

and Sally were married, also the same year Ace met Sonic.

Sonic and Sally opened their eyes at the same time, smiled,

and then the next scene is just so heartwarming, that I

considered taking it out of this book. This is a thriller for

god's sake. Anyway, to the children's surprise, their parents

turned around and picked them right up. the children were

laughing, the parents were laughing, it was like that event

that happened a week ago never happened (as seen in

adventure 1). A couple minutes after that, sickeningly

heartwarming experience, they started the next phase of their

morning, that was described with one word: breakfast. Just

kidding, you didn't actually think I'd tell you their

breakfast did you, ha, you are gullible. Ok, the third

phase of their morning was: training. Sonic and Sally went

downstairs then down some more stairs… then some more

stairs (they lived in a castle, you gotta expect a lot of stairs)

until they were underground in a place the guards and

soldiers called: the rec. room. It was called the rec. room by

pretty much everyone in the castle, it was a training room,

completely white walls, a punching bag, and a training mat,

though Ace added some… luxuries to the rec. room, such as a

foosball table, a ping pong table, an air-hockey table, and a

basketball hoop. They got down there by 7:15, no one was in

there, it was just Sonic and Sally. They got to training pretty

quickly, Sonic and Sally were both on the training mat, Sally

was attacking while Sonic was blocking with 1 hand. For

some reason, Sonic wasn't even paying attention to the kicks

he was blocking with 1 hand. "Sonic you're getting sloppy"

Sally told him, trying to get something out of him, a word at

least. Sonic suddenly noticed, grabbed Sally's leg mid kick

pulled back and planted her firmly on the mat. It was no

doubt Sonic had won the fight. Sonic looked down at sally,

felt a little bad about throwing her down on the mat like that,

then wiped the hair out of Sally's eyes, and smiled. "Nice

counter" Sally said with a smile. They both just stood still,

laughing, both thinking how happy they were together. "Did I

come at a bad time, or do you guys like looking like that"

Sonic and Sally both looked at the voice who was speaking,

it was none other than Ace. Sonic and Sally wondered what

Ace meant by "looking like that" until they both looked at

each other. Sonic was right above sally, while Sally was right

underneath Sonic. It took them only a second and a half to

notice what looked wrong here. They simply looked into each

others eyes, and immediately scrambled to their feet. Ace

couldn't resist laughing a little. "So… what's with you not

paying attention?" Sally asked. Sonic sighed, looked at sally,

and said "do you" "cool story bro, tell it again" Ace started

interrupting Sonic's explanation "Sally we need to talk" "so

did Sonic" Sally replied "yeah but this is more important"

Ace started "I was watching a movie last night, about a

terrorist gang that took a young woman hostage, in one scene

they let her answer a call on her cell phone so that none of

her friends or relatives suspected anything, however the

woman had created a code word that, when she said it, the

person would know she was in trouble" "what was the

word?" Sally asked "I don't know, Butler, Baseball… Soup"

Ace replied "So what you're saying is, we should create a

code word?" Sally asked "sort of, we shouldn't say it directly,

eventually people will figure out what it means, so I thought

you should say it as a riddle of some sorts" Ace replied "are

you serious?" Sally asked in disbelief "does it look like I'm

joking Sally, does it really?" Ace asked. Sally looked at him

awkwardly, as Ace just stood there, staring right in her eyes,

emotionless, motionless. "Alright fine. So what's the code

word?" Sally asked "Cerberus" Ace replied "Cerberus?"

Sally asked "yeah Cerberus" Ace replied "ok fine, is that

all?" Sally asked, Ace simply smirked and said "almost, now

I just have to wait for…" "SPARTAAAAAAA!" John

Wight yelled leaping out of the shadows toward Ace… just to

get thrown down onto the mat "yep now I'm done" Ace said,

leaving the room. Sally couldn't think of anything to say

about the event, and she just watched John Wight limp out of

the room. "So, anyway… Sonic, you wanted to tell me

something?" Sally asked "Yeah" Sonic started "remember

when we were eating breakfast this morning, and that

messenger came in the room and gave me that letter" "you

mean the letter you said was unimportant?" Sally asked "yes,

that one" Sonic started "well… it was actually pretty important. It

was a distress letter from Soleana" I would like

to stop Sonic's monologue for a second and tell you what

Soleana is, it was actually a city from Sonic "06" it is not a

person. Ok, back to you Sonic "apparently, there is some kind

of terrorist group hiding in the city and they need me to go

take them out tomorrow" "oh, ok then that shouldn't take long"

Sally replied "it wouldn't be very long" Sonic started "if they

weren't scattered all over the city" Sally looked in confusion

wondering what he was saying "Sally. It could take months"

Chapter 2

Sally was not happy about this, not at all. She had just been

held hostage about a week ago, and they wanted his help. She

asked him, 'why him, why the king' to which Sonic replied "think

about it, I can go past the speed of sound, I'm almost invincible

because of the rings, and lets face it, the only real royalty in this

kingdom is you and Elias, you know, if you don't count the council

and your parents." Sally opened her mouth to argue, but Sonic was

right, he never made any royal decisions, he wasn't a part of the

council (grant it neither was Sally, but Sally actually made royal

decisions and speeches) he also never made speeches, so Sally

simply said nothing, so Sonic simply said "exactly." The dinner

that night was unbearably quiet, a term which here means, nobody

talked, and everyone could feel the discomfort, even the castle

employees, and they had no idea that Sonic was leaving tomorrow,

the real akward part was that Sonic and Sally were throwing

glances at each other, and everyone noticed, even the children (but

of course they couldn't care less) Megan was the most

uncomfortable (you know other than Sonic and Sally of course).

Megan was the mother of 5 year old Alexis Acorn, and the wife of

Elias Acorn. She had green eyes, and long brown hair, she was

born on 9/24/1991 and (in Ace's words, not mine) She looks

"gooooood" in purple. The funny thing is, when Ace said that,

Elias agreed. Elias met Megan about 4 years ago, he ran away, he

ran away because of doubt, doubt in himself as king. That's when

he met Megan, she saw him as a stranger who needed help, so she

invited him into her home (he slept in the guest room of course).

He stayed for about a month, and had found out in that time that

she was a single mother with a 1 year old, and that her husband had

died in the "overlander" war (the war between the humans and the

mobians, explained more in the comics). And Megan found out that

Elias was having "family problems". eventually, they both started

showing extensive amounts of compassion for eachother, and tried

to make each other happier in their troubled times. Eventually that

urge to comfort each other became a romantic feeling, then came

love, then came marriage, and then… well you know the rest.

Then the mobotropolis secret service found Elias, and next thing

you know Megan was a queen, a true Cinderella story. Wow I got

off track… where was I let me think hmmhmhmmdeedumdoodlydoo… ahh right.

Megan gave Elias a glance, which Elias could read like a neon

sign, "well, I think me, Megan, and little Alexis are about ready to

get some sleep. Good night" and they got up and left. The rest of

the dinner wasn't much better, just glances and eating, the whole

time. Eventually they got tired of it and decided to do what Elias

and Megan did, and sleep. It was 12:30 at night when Sally woke

up and realized something that really didn't help her situation, she

was so busy glancing at Sonic, that she didn't eat much of

anything. She eventually sneaked out of bed, where Sonic was

sleeping, went downstairs, went down some more stairs, walked

into the dining hall, which was empty, went through the kitchen,

into the snack room (a.k.a. employee lunch room) to find there was

someone there in the darkness, near the fridge/ freezer. She

couldn't see who it was because the man was behind the freezer

door, but she wasn't going to take a chance, she took the knife she

held in her boot, in case of emergency, held it firmly, and watched

the man close the freezer door, to see it was Ace staring right at

her, with a gallon of milk between his shoulder blade and head, a

bottle of liquid chocolate in his left hand, a box of graham crackers

in his right, a wrapped Hershey's chocolate bar (XL size) in his left

hand along with the bottle, and a bag of marshmallows hanging by

his teeth. Ace simply said "sup" to Sally, which sounded a whole

lot like "shhu". "so what's your deal Sal" Ace started after putting

everything down on a table "why you so sad?" "well… it's about

Sonic leaving" Sally started as Ace started pouring the liquid

chocolate into the cup of milk, put the lid on and started shaking it

"I mean, I'm almost completely sure Sonic will be ok, but I don't

think I'm emotionally ok with that, that being him leaving. I mean,

I love him very much, and I think about how much I love him

every time I wake up to his see face. And I forgot what it feels like

not waking to see your true love next to you" Ace had then ended a

long sip, sighed, smiled, then said "Sally, I'm not much of a

romantic" Ace took out a candle, with what looked to be miniature

firewood on top of it "but I know a lot about the subject" placed it

on the table "so listen to me when I say this" then rubbed the cuffs

on his shirt together, starting a spark, which set the miniature

firewood set on fire, a fire four times it's size. Ace took a stick, like

the ones you grill hot dogs with, put a marshmallow on it and said

"love is like a smore" Ace was now holding the marshmallow over

the fire "its nice, its delightful, its on of a kind, it's delicious" then

he put the, now gooey, marshmallow on a graham cracker, which

landed with a splat "and it's messy. But once you find that certain

someone" he was now holding up a chunk of a chocolate on

another graham, and put it together with the marshmallow graham

"the relationship is indubitable. And no matter how far apart you

are" now Ace was pulling both sides by the grahams, stretching the

marshmallow, eventually the marshmallow snapped, leaving some

marshmallow on the chocolate, and some melted chocolate on the

marshmallow "he is always a part of you, and you are always a part

of him" ace finalized with a smile, putting the smore on a plate,

and passing that plate to Sally, who had an impressed smile on her

face. "You know Sally you seem very tense lately, you know, what

you need, is a massage" Ace said, getting an akward look from

Sally "not from me, though I have been told I could be a promising

masseur. No, I'm talking about a friend of mine in station square,

the best masseur I know of" "I don't know, I'll have to think about

it" Sally replied "ok, but if you choose yes, she works at the

Groov'n'Groove day spa in the main part of the city, it's 70's

themed (the spa, not the city), when you get there ask for Fabio,

when you see Fabio, ask Fabio for Nick, when you see Nick, ask

Nick for Dick, slap Nick across the face when he laughs, ask Nick

for Rick, when you see Rick, ask Rick for Michelle, when you see

Michelle, tell her Ace sent you" Ace said. Sally was about to say

something, but Ace interrupted her and said "I've got it written

down" then passed her a paper. "well I'm done here, g'night

Shuggah plum" Ace said walking out of the room after tossling

Sally's hair. Ace stopped in his tracks, looked back at Sally, and

asked "are you using that conditioner I got you on your birthday?"

Sally smiled and said "yeah I am, you noticed?" Ace looked

awkwardly at her and said "use a little bit more honey I'm not

seeing results" and then left the room.

Chapter 3

That morning, the clock worked, a term which here means,

the clock woke them up. Though, that didn't matter, they both just

laid there in bed, not moving, eyes open, in a deep embrace. The

skies were gray, the castle was dead silent, and the same discomfort

they felt at dinner was still haunting them, like a ghost. "Sonic…"

Sally said "yeah?" Sonic replied in the form of a question "promise

me you'll be back by Christmas" Sally said, Sonic smirked and

said "I promise". That was when the twins came in the room, they

did the same routine as yesterday, they jumped, laughed, and

shook, but this was hardly a heart warming scene. Sally and Sonic

simply got up (slowly), gave each child a hug (with no enthusiasm

I might add), and walked out of the room, leaving the children

disappointed (and very confused). Breakfast was also unbearably

quiet, the children were noticeably unhappy, of course Sally and

Sonic had already told them about Sonic's "trip". after breakfast

they went down to the rec. room to train… for 5 minutes, then they

stopped training to watch Ace destroy some soldiers in basketball.

It was a 1 on 3 match, and it was 50-0, Ace was 7 foot 4, and he

was facing 4-6 foot opponents, they were no match, plus Sonic and

Sally had too much on their minds as it was. When lunchtime

passed Sally and Sonic knew that in 30 minutes, they were going to

be separated for a while, so they made their next 30 minutes

memorable (and for those people with dirty minds, no) they simply

sat with their children on the couch, and shared some love. When

the thirty minutes… I'm sorry, I mean 30 minutes were over, a

knock was heard at their bedroom door, it was a guard informing

Sonic that it was time to leave. Sonic grabbed his suitcase, his HD

video transmitter (an ipad shaped device that did 3G HD video

chat), and his sling bag (a teardrop shaped bag, held by a strap that

went over his right shoulder, and under his left shoulder, which

held important objects like grenades, binoculars, and his HD video

transmitter) and headed out. They were in the hangar (a two floor

building, where planes would launch on the second floor, while

trucks would leave on the first floor) as the truck came, and was

getting loaded up by soldiers. Sonic and Sally weren't the only

ones there I would like to add, Ace was there, Bunnie and Antoine

were there, The Prower family was there (Tails' family), Mina was

there, Sonic's parents were there, and (finally) Elias, Megan, Sonia,

Manic, and Alexis Acorn. Sonic was about to get in the truck, when

Sally grabbed his shoulder and said "you'll remember your

promise?" Sonic smiled and replied "of course I will" "Then

remember this" Sally said, right before kissing Sonic passionately,

after about nhmhnnhmhnmhnhn 7 seconds of "lip locking" they stopped and

said goodbye, and then Sonic left. To Sally, the truck drove away

for hours, and hours, and hours, when really, it was only about 30

seconds. Everyone left the hangar except Sally… and Ace for some

unknown reason. "So, remind me, why didn't you go with him?"

Ace asked "apparently, it's 'too dangerous' for a princess, even

though I've been in more danger multiple times… why are you still

here?" Sally asked "well, I'm supposed to protect you, so I'm here

for security reasons" Ace replied, Sally laughed a bit, then said

"no, really, why are you still here" "I'm Lazy" Ace replied. Hours

later, night came, and it was dinner time again, for some reason it

was less uncomfortable than last night, Sally was regaining

confidence that she would survive, and she actually ate dinner this

time. It wasn't until she was about to go to sleep that she saw she

was going to have problems, she had just gotten out of the shower,

and was getting into her bed when she said "good night" and no

one answered, she then felt a feeling that she had not felt in some

time, loneliness. When she fell asleep she had another big problem,

Nightmares. When Sally was de-roboticized for the second time,

she had never ending nightmares, a term which here means, she

would have nightmares every night, sometimes they're reoccurring,

and sometimes they're completely new. This one was reoccurring,

it was the same as usual, she was running through darkness, while

three figures were chasing her, then she would stop to catch her

breath, and then Sonic would offer to carry her, Sally would escape

with sonic, holding him tight as he ran with her, of course tonight

that wasn't the case, Sally ran away as usual, she ran out of breath

as usual, and then Sonic asked to carry her as usual, but when she

tried to take his hand, he was gone. She looked back at her

pursuers, and saw three people (and after you read their names, I

suggest you look them up on google images, just to get a good

visualization of the characters). On the left was the iron queen, on

the right was Ixis Naugus, and in the middle (which was the most

frightening) Dr. Robotnik. The three menacing figures stared and

laughed at the poor girl, she was trapped, like an animal (bad pun, I

know) Dr. Robotnik raised his arm, holding a revolver in his hand,

which was aimed at Sally's head, laughed maniacally, then pulled

the trigger. Sally woke up screaming as loud as she could, she

stopped after about a second and a half, looked at the time (it was

5:30) and cried to herself for about 30 minutes, that was when the

alarm clock went off "quiet you!" Sally said, throwing a pillow at

her clock (which surprisingly silenced it) and cried for 10 more

minutes, before Sonia and Manic came into the room and asked

"Mommy, what's wrong" Sally pulled herself together and replied

"nothing kids, it's just that *sniff* Mommy's missing Daddy a

little" "well I do hope Mommy is available fer some coffee later

today" said Bunnie, Sally simply looked up at Bunnie, smiled, and

said "yes, mommy will be available" Sally replied. Hours later, at

9:30 a.m. to be exact, Sally and Bunnie were hanging out at a small

coffee shop, it was sort of a mom and pop business, but the coffee

they made was the best in New Mobotropolis. "It was very sweet

of Antoine to watch the kids for us" Sally said "yeah, I'm a lucky

gal to meet a feller like him" Bunnie replied "I think he feels the

same way… except he would be the lucky one" Sally replied,

Bunnie laughed a little at the truth in her comment, then said

"yeah. So Sally, are you alright?" "what do you mean?" Sally

replied, Bunnie gave her an unimpressed stare and replied "Sally,

your scream woke me up, and I don't even live inside the castle!"

"was I that loud?" Sally asked "pretty much… it's Sonic isn't it?"

Bunnie asked "yep *sigh* what do I do Bunnie, I'm so used to

being at Sonic's side, that being without him now, is like sleeping

on a loaded gun" Sally said regretfully "Heavy. Sally, what you

need, is a distraction, something that will take your troubles away"

Bunnie said, taking a sip of her coffee afterwards. "Ace did

recommend a day spa in station square, but I don't know if I should

go or not" Sally replied "why not?! That sounds mighty fine"

Bunnie started "that would easily take your mind off things" "you

know what, maybe I will, I'll just get a royal escort, and I'll be off.

You wanna come along?" Sally asked "maybe, I'll have to meet

you there though, I have to help Tails with some tests, trying to

speed up my cybernetics, err something like that" Bunnie replied

"okay, see ya" Sally said "alright, take care" bunny replied as Sally

walked away. Hours later, Sally was taking an SUV convoy escort

to Station Square, riding with some "beefed up" guards, a term

which here means, extremely muscular, strong, and slightly

intimidating. Sally watched as the trees passed by, listening to a

story a guard was telling. Sally, much like Abraham Lincoln, and

myself, loved stories, fantasy, history, horror, no matter what genre,

she loved them all the same (with the exception of Shakespeare,

which also made her much different than Abraham Lincoln, it

wasn't that she hated the stories, its just that she couldn't

understand them, the wording, ugh I shudder at the thought of

reading Romeo and Juliet again). Gah, way off track again.

Anyway, Sally was listening to a guards story, it was a true story

about a mission gone terribly wrong, there were three guards in the

SUV, all Mobian beavers, all intimidatingly large, and all primal

fur pattern, they were tough, but not as tough as Ace, Ace once had

to fight all 3 at the same time, and he beat them, it's a long story,

and I shall not go into it yet, but let me tell you, it was one heck of

a wedding. One was a coal color, one was brown, and one was

grey. "I swear, I come back, and Nigel was gone. I called out for

him, and his body fell on the ground, without his head, he was

dead." whenever Sally listened to these stories, she noticed that the

stories she had were obsolete in comparison (and trust me, she had

some freaking scary experiences.) The convoy suddenly stopped

out of nowhere, inside the forest. "Louis, what's going on!?" asked

a guard in another SUV "There's a tree in the way, a Mobian quad

fir" said the guard called Louis, a Mobian quad fir is a large tree

with a huge, I repeat HUGE trunk, I mean, it's as wide as a bus.

"Cut the tree then" said the other guard. Immediately, a couple

guards got out of an SUV and got to cutting it. It was then that

Sally noticed a large, white, non-Mobian bird in a tree. She stared

at it for a couple of seconds thinking to herself "I've never seen a

bird that big". But, much to her horror, it was no bird. "… Won't

let you choke, on the noose around your neck" sang Ace back In

new Mobotropolis, Ace was in club spade (the club that we last

saw Ace and Geoffrey in the last adventure) he was playing music,

as he always did inside the club, without care or worry, music was

the one way to relax him (other than hardcore sessions of xbox).

"And I'll, find strength in pain, and I, will change my ways, I'll

know my name as it's called agaaaaaaaaaaaaain!" Ace sang,

finishing in song. After that, his band went backstage. Timber Wolf

Mountain was the name of the band, the band members were: Ace,

Guitar, lead singer. Roy Quarter, Bass. John Wight, secondary

singer, rapper. Michael Leroy, Lead guitar. Mina Mongoose,

Female vocals. Sonia Hedgehog (underground), Keys. And Manic

Hedgehog, drums. Now, if you read the Sonic comic specials, there

was one special where you saw the characters from Sonic

underground (a show that SUCKED!) well, time passed faster in

their dimension then it did in the regular dimension where Sonic

and Sally lived. Sonia, and Manic's dimension was now a

wasteland, and their Sonic had died. So the real Sonic rescued

them from that dimension, and brought them into theirs.

Eventually, Ace noticed their musical talents, and they joined Ace

in Timber Wolf Mountain. Roy was a grey Mobian fox with a

primal fur pattern, Sonia was a pink hedgehog with a lesser fur

pattern, Manic was a green hedgehog with a primal fur pattern, and

Michael was a human, from Seattle. "Nice work guys" Ace said

"yeah, it was a pretty good show indeed" Manic replied "yeah.

Michael could you text Sally for me while I put the guitars away,

ask her if she got to Station Square ok?" Ace asked "sure man"

Michael replied. Ace stepped into a room backstage, opened a

closet door, and put his instruments on the hooks. When he walked

out from backstage, he was confronted by a crazy fan, a teenage

girl fan, the worst kind "O.M.G. you are Ace, the great Ace, O.M.G.

*heavy breathing* O.M.G.O.M.G.O.M.G.O.M.G.O.M.G.O.M" "if I

give you an autograph, will you be quiet?!" Ace asked, the girl

simply nodded, and then, shortly afterward, fainted. "Ace, I got a

reply" Michael started "she got there ok apparently" "Perfect" Ace

said, taking a sip of his Pepsi "she also gave you a riddle" Michael

started again "what has three heads, and lives in the underworld"

"that's easy" Ace started "the answer is" Ace stopped in his tracks,

as his eyes grew wide, and his face grew a look of terror.

"Cerberus".

Chapter 4

"… there you have it, she is obviously in danger" Ace said to

the council of Acorn. The council of Acorn was made up of 6

members, 5 elected citizens and the king (not Sonic, Elias). The

council was basically created by Amadeus Prower after a nasty

rebellion, in the end the council was formed. The members

(excluding Elias) were: Rotor Walrus, Hamlin Pig, Dylan

Porcupine, Penelope Platypus, and Mitchell Romey. Of course,

there used to be 6 citizens, making 7 members, but then Rotor quit

when the council banished Nicole, (not for long though, Nicole

was no longer banished, and Rotor came back to keep order in the

council). Rosemary Prower left the council for good because of

shame, shame that she voted for the banishment of Nicole, which

was the same reason Chuck Hedgehog quit. They were replaced

with Mitchell Romey, a human with a long face, clean hair, and a

deep voice, about a year and a half later. "So, she gives you a

riddle, and you say she's in danger, is that correct?" asked

Penelope, a purple Mobian platypus with a gentle personality, in a

very doubtful like fashion. "… Well when you say it that way, it

sounds ridiculous" Ace replied "It sounds ridiculous no matter how

you say it!" yelled Hamlin, a Mobian pig with a flaring hatred for

Sally, Sonic, and Ace, especially Ace. "Thank you for your input

Porky" Ace started "but it wasn't necessary, I did some research,

and I now know the terrorists are now hiding in Heyan". Now

(obviously) you don't know what Heyan is (considering it's a city

that was never talked about in the comics). Heyan is a city with its

own government, its own laws, and its own army. It's also easily

aggravated. Elias made sure that they didn't aggravate them (even

with Sonic and Ace in their defense, New Mobotropolis would go

through a lot of trouble taking them on). Elias was noticeably

unhappy at this. "Just wait, it gets worst" Ace said "how could it

get any worse?" Elias said calmly, but obviously stressed as he

rubbed his temples "like this" Ace started "They're headed to

Thesh" Everyone gasped in horror, except Elias, who got up out of

his chair and yelled "WHAT!?". Thesh is another city on Mobius,

that is 3 times the size of Heyan and New Mobotropolis (and by

the way, New Mobotropolis doubled in size since the comics), and

Thesh's army made Heyan look like a kitten with a ball of yarn;

Hell, that could possibly be the understatement of the year and the

worst part, the leader, but you'll see him later. "I think my case

rests, all in favor of me rescuing Sally?" Ace asked. You see, the

council worked with a yay, nay system. A system where a request

was voted on, with the words yay (yes) and nay (no), the king

didn't get to vote, but he did get to veto a request if it was passed.

Now, don't think Elias had no power, some decisions didn't need

the councils approval, E.G. staging an interrogation, negotiation

with another leader, taxing, ETC. pathetic, I know. "Nay" "Nay"

"Nay" "Yay" "Yay" "… what the hell just happened?" Ace asked.

Three nays from Penelope, Dylon, and Hamlin, and two yays from

Mitchell, and Rotor. "I agree with Ace" Started Mitchell "what the

hell just happened?" "you know as well as we do that if we go into

their city, we have a good chance of them attacking us" Penelope

started "and if Ace missed her at Heyan, we would have a bigger

risk of Thesh attacking us, and that would be more than we can

handle". "So what you're saying is" Ace started "that you would

sacrifice your queen for peace?" "No! of course not" Dylan started

"we can simply negotiate with Thesh to get them to find the

terrorists, and rescue Sally" "and you really think it will work?"

Ace asked sarcastically "of course it-" "WON'T!" Rotor yelled,

interrupting Dylan "It won't work at all!" Rotor started "what we

need, is Ace to sneak into the city, find Sally, and sneak out with

her, and that's only if he doesn't rescue her at Heyan" "I'm sorry

Rotor, it's too risky, this council has made its decision" Penelope

replied with much melancholy. "I swear, I could see that stupid pig

smile, a council, pfft, I bet New Mobotropolis was better off

without it" Ace said to himself in the rec room, alone, 30 minutes

after the crap that happened with the council. "Trust me, it was"

Ace turned around to see Elias "much better in fact, I would get rid

of it, but then citizens would revolt". Now, if you didn't know this

already, a lot of the main characters hated the council, Sally, Ace,

Sonic, Elias, Rotor, even Mitchell Ronay hated it. "I must ask you

a favor" Elias said "let me guess, you want me to rescue Sally" Ace

started "in all honesty, you'd be doing me a favor, letting me stick

it to the council like that. I'm surprised you would disobey the

council like that" "I AM ABOVE THEM! THE COUNCIL CAN

BE DAMNED FOR ALL I CARE!" Elias yelled furiously "geez

man, you're ticked" Ace commented "I… I'm sorry, I hate the

council, they might as well get rid of me, they're the real ones in

power. It seems like the only ones who haven't lost their minds are

Rotor and Mitchell" Elias started "and no, I'm not sending you out

to get Sally, you're going to get her against the councils explicit

authorization". Ace smiled at that last part, and said "so what

you're saying is, if I am successful, and they arrest me, and I blame

you, you will deny it?" "exactly" Elias said "awesome, lets do it"

Ace replied "great, you leave first thing in the morning" Elias said

"ooh… I really, REALLY, can't do that" Ace replied sarcastically

"why not?" Elias asked. Suddenly, Ace started transforming, from

a 7 foot 4 human, into a 5 foot Mobian lynx in a purple dress.

"Because he's already at Heyan, looking for Sally" Nicole said

"when did he leave?" Elias asked "before he went to the council"

Nicole started with a mischievous smile "Ace is talking through a

comms device, at the outskirts of Heyan". Immediately, Nicole

turned back into Ace, and then smiled at Elias. "Why do you insist

on getting into trouble before asked to?" Elias asked with a smile

"it's because, and remember that when I say this I'm talking about

animals, I'm an ass". Ace was on the outskirts of Heyan, a large

city with a beach on one side, and a desert on the other, it also had

a large train station, with a large train that took up two tracks. Ace

saw the train stop while he was sitting on a bench at the station in a

dark hoody. "Come on Sal, where are you?" Ace thought to

himself. The large train was for military cargo and trading, it never

had passengers, other then employees. Ace watched as train station

employees loaded boxes onto this colossal train, big ones, small

ones, and some ammunition boxes, but one box really got Ace's

eye, it was a 7 by 7 box, equal sides all around, with barred

windows, that had a big circus logo on its right side. It was rolling

on a small wheeled platform, with 4 people moving it, 2 pushing,

and 2 pulling. One of the 4 wheels suddenly popped off the

platform, and the box fell off the platform, off the ramp, and landed

sideways. Ace could swear as soon as it fell, he heard a squeal of

pain, suddenly as they turned the box right side up, he could see

some reddish colored thread poking out the window. Immediately,

the employees put the wheel back on the platform, and then pushed

it into the train, then the door closed. "Wait a minute" Ace started

in his thoughts "that wasn't thread, that was hair!" Ace

immediately got up, with his eyes wide in horror and yelled

"HOLY SHI-!" suddenly the train started moving from 0 to 60 in 2

seconds. "Crap, gotta move!" Ace thought to himself as he ran with

some sort of crystal he took out of his pocket in his hand. "Come

on Miles, don't fail me now" Ace said as he threw the crystal on

the ground, and it suddenly turned into a hover board of some sort,

"Great job Miles, great job". Ace jumped, grabbed the hover board,

which was now a crystal, and grabbed a window on one of the cars,

shooting everybody inside, then getting inside. "Now" Ace started

"that's, what I call 'catching a train'". It was dark, she couldn't see

a thing, all she knew was that she was on a moving vehicle.

Suddenly, she heard a large wooden object drop, and she was being

carried. Then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped, and her

blindfold came off. "I'm terribly sorry about the box ma'am, but

we couldn't risk any tagalongs on this train" said the man with

black hair, who was armed with an R.P.G. and a shotgun and, not to

be a * #$%* or anything, how rude of you for not introducing yourself" "I believe you already know who I am" Sally said angrily

"right, and I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" the man asked

"no, I haven't had the displeasure of learning your name yet" Sally

said insultingly "and I apologize for that" the man started "my

name is-" *Boom* an explosion was heard from behind the car

they were in, which happened to be the front car. "Oh, and let me

introduce you to him" Sally started, not even needing to look out

the window to see what was happening, "that's Ace". The thug

screamed as he was thrown out the window "have a nice ride!" Ace

yelled as he shot everyone in the 7th car on the left track. "okay,

just a few cars to go" Ace started in his thoughts "Hell, I might just

make it before Thesh". Suddenly, a large helicopter appeared at the

side of the train with its guns ready, aimed at Ace. "A giant enemy

helicopter" Ace started to himself "SWEET!" he immediately

jumped onto the enemy helicopter, punched through the cockpit

glass, slammed the pilot's face into the dashboard knocking him

out, and then started driving the helicopter from on top of the nose

of the helicopter. "How do you like me now?!" Ace yelled, pulling

the trigger of the helicopter machine gun while looking backward

at the train he was now shooting. Ace suddenly heard a blaring

siren, and saw a blinking red light inside the helicopter, said "bail

time" and jumped onto the fifth car, shooting everybody inside.

"Woo, time to go topside!" Ace said to himself as he got onto the

roof of the fourth car. "Aww crap" Ace said as 5 rockets were fired

at him from the front car. He had to move, he looked for

somewhere to run to, he had only one choice, he took a leap of

faith. He jumped from the left track fourth car, which had been

destroyed along with the others behind it, and onto the right track

fourth car. "Okay" Ace started "I'm ticked". He got up and ran

towards the third car, and shot everyone inside. "Oh come on!" the

man with the shotgun started "what does it take to kill this guy"

"I'll let you know that he's not some guy" Sally started "he's a top

notch assassin, and you're his next target!" the man thought to

himself for a second, then said "interesting, you know what kills an

assassin princess? Another assassin!". Ace was almost at the

second car, when suddenly, a man in a white hood and pants

tackled him to the floor of the third car. "Ok, that's it. FACE ME

LIKE MAN YOU…" Ace stopped in his tracks "highly…

trained… assassin." Ace said to the man, known to all who dare

face him as "bloodshed".

Chapter 5

"Wait a minute" Sally started to herself "that's the same guy

who took out all of my guards and knocked me out cold" Sally

looked at the floor and grimaced at the sharp pain that was still in

her neck from having the box she was in fall off the platform "then

next thing I know I'm gagged, blind folded, tied down to a chair,

and jerked back and forth violently" Sally started again "hopefully

those Houdini tricks I've looked over can help me here". Sally

immediately tried to shake her hands free of their bonds, but found

them getting tighter the more she struggled. Eventually they started

cutting her wrists, and she said "What the…" "Hell bro?" Ace said

to bloodshed who had locked hands with him, trying to push him

off the train "Dude, you're a legendary assassin, what're you doing

working for some low life thugs" Bloodshed immediately pulled

one of his hands back, punched, and made a direct hit… to the air

around him "HA! You missed moron!" Ace taunted. It was then

that the fight got serious, I wish I could put the fight scene to

words, but I can't put a scene of such epicness into text, don't

worry I'll put other fight scenes into text. "Ha! This is amazing"

the man with the shotgun said looking out the window "they are

going to rip each other to shreds". "Now's my only

Chance" Sally thought to herself "if I could just get my hands

loose…" suddenly, she had found herself with her hand untied

"great! Now I can…" she tried to move her left hand, and found it

was still tied to the chair, and the rope had gotten tighter "what the

heck?" Sally thought to herself, she then noticed that this was some

kind of military grade wire, used for keeping things (or people in

this case) stationary. She could've probably bitten through the

wire, you know, if her neck wasn't tied to the chair also! Sally went

for her neck, and tried to untie her neck, unfortunately for her, she

got her wrist stuck in the wire that was holding her neck.

"DANGIT!" Sally exclaimed in her thoughts "I have only one

chance, if I can bite the wire holding my neck, I can escape". Sally

started biting towards her left side, looking at the wire right under

her chin. "Oh my god this is fantastic!" Sally's captor exclaimed

"princess, you must see thi…" he wasn't able to finish because

what he was looking at, looked just plain weird. He was looking at

Sally, who had her arm over her heart, her hand above her left

shoulder, and trying to bite her left ear, basically, she looked

mentally retarded. "Well I knew you weren't too bright" the man

started "but now you just look retarded, and I mean that quite

literally" Sally could just look over at him and give a fearful smile.

Ace's fist was grabbed, spun, and thrown into a wall along with the

rest of Ace. Ace then immediately pushed himself off the wall and

threw his fist at his enemies gut, getting a direct hit on him. They

were relentless. "Hey Jack $$ in the white hood, its time" the

man with the shotgun said. Bloodshed immediately turned towards

the man, turned back towards Ace, twisted him around, kicked him

into the back of the train car, jumped into the front train car, and

unhooked the train car they were in from the front and threw a large crate at the car. "you really think you can bring me down that

eas-" Ace said, stopping as he saw the crate "oh you basta-" Ace

was stopped as the crate hit him straight in the face. "Hey princess"

started the man with the shotgun said holding an M202A1 Rocket

launcher, the kind that shoots 4 rockets at one time "how much

damage do you think that I could do with this baby" Sally looked

on in horror, Ace couldn't survive that "Don't, you'll kill your own

men to!" Sally exclaimed. The man simply crouched down, aimed

his rocket launcher at the now un-hooked train car, and said

"Screw 'em" then pulled the trigger. Ace emerged from the ,now

broken, crate, and he was ticked off. "When I get my hands on him

I'll-" Ace said, stopping as he saw the four rockets coming towards

him "Son of a Bi-" he was stopped by a large explosion, 5 feet

away from his face, it was a direct hit. "ACE!" Sally yelled, "well"

the man started "that's that then" the man laughed a little after he

finished his sentence. He turned around to meet Bloodshed with a

congratulatory handshake, but was instead met with a bullet

through the forehead, and his body rolled off the train, Bloodshed

had ended him. "Great job" a soldier behind Bloodshed had started

"that little wanker was more trouble than he was worth" with that,

the soldier left, and Bloodshed was left looking at Sally, who was

looking at a bigger threat, the city of Thesh. Thesh was a huge city,

Ace sometimes called it Thresh, because it was big and black

(please comment if you get the reference). Thresh itself wasn't all

that bad, it didn't have much crime, there were no terrorists

attacking the city, and its economy was pretty good. The only

problems with it were, 1. They were extremely volatile, in this case

meaning if you were to send a small task force to, I don't know,

save a princess from a terrorist group that just happened to be

hiding out inside the city, and you did just a little damage to the

city, they would send an army to destroy you, and your city. 2.

They had an extremely large and powerful army, I think you see

the problem with that. And 3. They were led by a very smart, yet

sick-minded dictator, a term which here means, if he had to kill the

worlds cutest baby just to win a small skirmish, he would step on

its neck, and then feed its dead body to his dogs, which just happen

to be highly underfed. It was three hours after entering the city,

Sally was strapped to a table, and had just watched Bloodshed get

his money and leave. "Well now, what do we have here" an

awfully creepy man in a white t-shirt, a pair of goggles, and a pair

of jeans said "looks like an overgrown rat to me" 1 of the 7 guards

who just happened to be in the room said "hey, girl, you wanna

peanut? huh? Huh? Huh?" another guard said "will you shut the

hell up!" the man in the white t-shirt started "I'm sorry about their

pig headedness, they're a couple of grade A D-bags, my name is

unimportant so don't ask me it." Sally just raised an eyebrow,

shook her head, and asked "what do I call you then" "just call me

doctor, that's what everyone who hires me calls me." the man said,

Sally simply said "okay then 'doctor' what do you want with me?

what's your cause?" "Nothing really" the doctor started "we just

want the ransom money, nothing more, nothing less" Sally's eyes

grew wide in surprise of the moment, that's all they want!? She had

dealt with terrorist/hostage situations before, but they were for

revolution, new order, or they didn't see her as a powerful enough

political figure, there have been ransom situations, but they were

much less extreme. "So they hired a plethora of soldiers, a surgical

doctor, a reckless grenadier, and a top class assassin, for some

ransom money!?" Sally asked in awe "you don't understand really"

the doctor started "we're asking for a lot of money, plus Jimmy

was free, considering we killed him, he kept wasting our soldiers,

keep in mind that me , the soldiers, and Jimmy work for him, or in

Jimmy's case, worked for him." "So then, why'd they hire a

doctor?" Sally asked "for the ransom note" the doctor said. Sally

looked confused, so he explained what he meant "you see, a lot of

ransom notes don't get taken seriously, because people think we're

bluffing, so we send them a "piece" of someone, to show we mean

business. It could be a blood sample, a vein, or even an eyeball."

Sally's eyes grew wide in fear of the moment, she, like anyone,

wouldn't like to lose an eye, and she wasn't too fond of needles,

she actually had a small phobia of needles, before you call her a

wimp, keep in mind that we all have phobias, and there are no such

thing as irrational phobias, except my sister's phobia of the garage,

I'm serious, she won't step foot in there. You probably have a

terrible, maybe embarrassing, fear of something, Ace actually has a

phobia of the dark, and keep in mind, he's a spy, a profession, that

requires sticking to the shadows, he also has a fear of sharp

objects, and he carries weapons with him all the time, and have I

mentioned batman is afraid of bats, think about that. Anyway, the

doctor took out a knife (more like a scalpel really) and said

"honestly, I think your ring finger would do the job nicely." Sally,

tried to move, but her whole body, fingers, legs, arms, neck, all of

it was strapped down to the table. She could only watch him draw

the line where he would cut on her finger, then raise the knife, and

lower it slowly, then *RING* the doctor stopped, looked at a

soldier and asked "It's command, isn't it?" "yeah, *RING* they

probably want a sit-rep" a soldier answered, "fine, *RING* just

answer it so I don't have to hear that god- #*& ringing"

A soldier picked up the phone and talked to command, the

conversation went like this "command, we have the princess, anwe

were proceeding to get the ransom persuasion item, any other

commands sir?" "…" "hello?" "what's your favorite scary movie"

"…uhh?" "I'm sorry that was cliché as hell" "…what!?" and that's

when the explosion happened.

Chapter 6

The smoke from the explosion, was everywhere, it was so

thick, that you could literally put it in a jar, that was just it really, it

wasn't smoke, it was more of a powder really, a black powder

made to shroud the user, there was only one person who used this

powder in bombs like this, can you guess who it is? The smoke

finally cleared, and what they saw when it cleared, were two

incapacitated soldiers, no blood, they were just knocked out

somehow. "There's someone here, find him and bring me his head"

the leader said. They spread out to look for the attacker, when they

suddenly heard a scream, they went to the source of the scream,

and what they saw, none of you would be prepared for. One of their

soldiers, impaled by two knives in the wrists, stuck to the wall on

what looked like a chalk drawing of a cross, above him, it said in

blood "SINNER". " #$% man! We gotta get the hell outa here!"

said a guard "WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" the captain

started, his gun aimed at the other soldiers "if I see any of you

trying to leave, I'll kill you myself, now get back to the doc, and if

one of you does anything funny, so help me I'll-" and then a hand

came from under him, grabbed his leg, and pulled him under. All

the other soldiers were in a panic, shooting at the hole, that their

captain just made. When they looked inside, the hole was

completely caved in, it was as if someone, or something, tunneled

under their underground base. Panicked to hell, the remaining 4

soldiers ran back to the room with, the equally freaked out, doctor

and Sally. "Stand your ground boys" one soldier started "if he

comes through here, we'll-" "HEY! Who put the new guy in

charge" another soldier started "if anything, Richard should be in

charge, being an overlander (mobian human) after all. And also-"

that's when they heard an ear splitting scream, and an almost

demonic face on a tv screen, screen that was hanging on the wall.

"Ok rich, you can be commander" the soldier said, running behind

him "Guys, guys, it's alright" rich started, as he was walking up to

the tv "this is just an attempt to scare us, it's just a tv screen, there's

no way this can-" *CRASH* the tv shattered, and Rich could only

look down in horror as he saw the spike impaling his stomach,

while behind him was the chain, coming out of the mouth of the

demonic face on the tv, and into the back of their former

commander, Connecting to the spike. All he could say was "No"

before an all too familiar voice, you know if you're a gamer, yelled

"GET OVER HERE!" and the commander was pulled through the

tv, into the darkness. Immediately, the remaining 3 soldiers sprayed

bullets into the hole that the commander was pulled into, no hits

though. "THAT'S IT!" a soldier said, grabbing the doctor and

walking near where the hole was "Jace, what are you doing?"

another soldier asked with concern, the soldier, or Jace, or

whatever you want to call him, simply looked at the other soldier,

and said "saving us" with that, he put the doctor in front of the tv,

put a pistol to the doctor's head, aimed his shotgun at the hole, and

yelled "COME AND GET IT!" "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" the doctor

exclaimed "JACE! LOWER YOUR GUN!" the other soldier

yelled, Jace couldn't hear him, the only thing he could hear, was

the blood pumping in his ears. "come out here" Jace whispered

"come out here you #$%^&*# son of a bi-" that was when an arm

broke through the wall, and grabbed Jace by the neck, both soldiers

raised their guns at the arm, but couldn't fire because of Jace. It

was then that the killers face appeared near the hole, grant it, it was

dark, so you could only see the outline of his face, and he said

"Here's Johnny!" "WH- WHO ARE YOU!" Jace yelled "who am

I?" the intruder started "…I'M BATMAN!" and before he could

breathe, Jace was pulled through the concrete wall, and more

bullets flew, it was no use, there was no dead intruder, no blood to

prove that he was wounded, and no Jace. The one soldier,

immediately ran to the doctor, who was now on the ground, "you

alright ?" the soldier started to the doctor, who replied with nothing

more than a shocked expression "it looks like its just you me and

Thomas now, we gotta stick together, we gotta-" that was when the

doctor pointed behind him, when he turned around, he saw

Thomas, hung from the roof. "n-no" the soldier started "NO!

THOMAS" he then stared at Sally, pointed his sidearm at her and

said "YOU, YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYONE'S DEAD!

WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SISTER, I DON'T

CARE IF I DIE HERE, BUT YOU'RE NEXT, YOU HERE ME!

YOU'RE NE-" it was then he dropped the gun in his hand, and

looked down, at the blade in his stomach, then noticed that he was

in the air, then he was airborn. No more soldiers were left, the only

one's left were Sally, the doctor, and Ace. Ace walked over to the

doctor, extended his hand, and asked pleasantly "What's your

name" to which the doctor grabbed it and said "my name is doctor

Joshua havens" after he helped the doctor up, he slammed him

against the wall, lifted him up, and said "Alright Joshua, you can

go when I put you down, but remember this, as soon as you leave I

will be hunting you, waiting until your guard is down, and when it

is… I will kill you. GOT THAT!?" immediately the doctor nodded

rapidly with fear "good, now *BLEEP* off!" Ace said throwing

him to the ground, and with that the doctor was gone. "Sweet!

Rotor's censor device works" Ace said, he than looked at sally and

said "what's up sweet thing?" Sally could only smile with relief.

"You really gonna hunt him down?" Sally asked "eh, maybe" Ace

casually remarked, unstrapping Sally from the table "How long

have you been here?" Sally asked "longer than you've been" Ace

replied "surely you're not serious" Sally remarked "I'm serious,

and don't call me Shirley" Ace replied "they really dead?" Sally

asked (man she asks a lot of question) "nah, nanites blocked

lethalities, they're all alive" started Ace, who finally unstrapped

Sally from the table, "besides, it would cost too much to kill them,

now lets go". After about 5 minutes of sneaking through the city

streets, and alley ways, they ended up in a certain alley way with a

manhole marked with an E. "Ok, you go through this tunnel and go

out the other side, there's a plane there, just put it to autopilot, and

it'll fly you home" Ace said "what do you mean me? Aren't you

coming?" Sally asked "No, I have some unfinished business to take

care of, I'll meet you back in New Mobotropolis, 'kay?" Ace

replied "how am I supposed find my way through the sewers?"

Sally asked "it's not a sewer, it's a tunnel, a single tunnel, if you

can't find your way through there, than you probably suffered

massive brain damage in there" Ace Replied, Sally was about to

say something, but she was interrupted by Ace, who immediately

said "Laters" and with that he was off. A couple of minutes later,

he found himself in an abandoned warehouse. "Hey!" Ace started

"it's me Ace" with that he heard creaking, and fotsteps "Sorry I'm

late" then he was hit in the back of the head with a pipe.

Chapter 5

When he finally woke up, Ace found himself in a windowless

van, which Ace would describe as a "Pedo-van", with four armed

gunmen inside, except, these weren't terrorists, these were Thesh

soldiers. "Crap" Ace thought, as he continued to pretend to be

knocked out. They weren't doing much really, not reporting in, not

kicking Ace for fun, not smoking, nothing like that, just standing

around waiting, and all that time Ace was scheming and plotting

his escape. There were two next to him and two across from him,

one sitting, one standing, plus, he was in handcuffs. "I got it" ace

thought to himself, then he struck. Ace jumped over the guy on his

left, started choking him with the handcuffs, while at the same time

the guy who was on his right pulled out his assault rifle, and tried

to shoot him, but ended up shooting the guy Ace was choking,

suddenly the guy who was sitting in front of Ace pulled out his

assault rifle, Ace immediately jerked his victim to the left,

knocking the assault rifle out of his hands, while simultaneously

drop-kicking the guy who shot his victim knocking him out as the

soldier's head hit the van wall. The soldier who had his assault rifle

knocked out of his hands quickly pulled out his sidearm, Ace

immediately put his handcuffs up to the barrel of the gun as it fired,

breaking the cuffs, Ace immediately disarmed his opponent, shot

him in both of the legs, flipped the pistol upside down, held it by

the barrel, and hit him over the head with the handle. The soldier

who was standing, immediately pulled his knife out and struck at

Ace, who moved out of the way grabbed the knife, then the

assailants wrist, twisted it, then stabbed it, Ace then threw his

assailant into the backdoor, and kicked him in the rib cage,

breaking his ribs, and opening the doors. Ace immediately jumped

out, rolled, and found himself not on a road or street, but in an

office. "Sloppy Jacob, very sloppy" said the president of Thesh,

Jack Dirks, Ace always called him Jill. "No u" Ace said back

watching other soldiers pull the van (and the unconscious soldiers)

out of the room. "Tell me" Jack started "why did you take so much

time to get here, and why now" "I'm sorry to say I didn't come

here to kill you yet, I actually came here on official business" Ace

said pacing back and forth. "Oh official business, now aren't those

some fancy words" Jack started mockingly "I mean really, is that

how you talk to yourself?" "I am not you" Ace said to him in a

more aggressive tone "you're as much me as the other dimensional

copies are" Jack stated "well you're the only one I've met" Ace

remarked, twirling a butter knife around his fingers. "Well that's

not true, but I know that you don't me to bring up Meaux now do

you?" Jack asked with a smile, immediately, Ace stabbed his desk

with the butter knife he was holding. "I think we're done" Ace said

very aggressively "I'm not the only one" Jack started "you have an

escort, they'll get you to a train station, take a train and stay away

from Thesh, unless you're willing to fight" "Thanks" Ace said

walking out the door. "Oh and one more thing" Jack started "tell

her I said hello" "I will" Ace said. After that, he left. He eventually

got back to new mobotropolis… where he was met by soldiers who

were led by, none other than, Hamlin. "So, even after what we said,

you still went out and did it. You do know that's a federal

offense?" Hamlin said with an eager look on his face "up yours

hammy" Ace replied, shoving him out of his way. "Do you really

think you can just walk away?! I'm arresting you!" Hamlin started

"I have more power than yo-" Ace walked back to face him and he

said "Power? Power? I've seen what power is, you do not have as

much power as you think, but still, you can take the little power

you have, and shove it up your…" "that won't be necessary Ace"

Elias interrupted "Your majesty, he went against the will of the

council, he needs to be punished" "I see" Elias started "tell me

Ace, did you start a war? did you rescue Sally? Did you cause any

future trouble for us?" "nope, nope, and nope" Ace replied "well

then, he did nothing wrong, Ace you're free to go" Elias said

"thank you" Ace replied, walking away, leaving Hamlin to shame.

As Ace walked away, he turned around, faced Hamlin, and gave

him a "screw you" sign and walked away. Later that night, Sally

had got home, and could finally see the rest of her family,

including her husband. "Yeah, Soleana's having this big problem

with terrorists apparently, and they're main attacking method, is

cars, and other fast vehicles, so that's why they have me here"

Sonic said "hmm, seems right, fast guy going after fast criminals"

Sally said into the camera "so yeah, you doing alright?" sonic

asked "yeah just fine" Sally said, feeling like she was lying

"anything interesting happen?" Sonic asked, Sally had to pause for

a second, before saying "no, nothing special". "Hey, I'm coming

back soon okay, don't worry" Sonic said "Yeah, ok. Goodnight"

Sally replied "Goodnight" Sonic replied, and with that, the screen

went blank. "Soon" Sally said "not soon enough".


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure 3

Hunters and Hunties

Chapter 1

She couldn't run any farther, she had to hide. Sally was being

chased by the mangled monstrous, pretty much zombified bodies

of her friends and loved ones. The only few that weren't trying to

kill her (or at least she hadn't seen them yet) were Ace, and her

children. She found herself hiding in a dumpster, right as they

came around the corner, she almost threw up at the sight of her

friends undead mangled bodies, Mina, Elias, Amy, even Sonic was

one of them. "Something's wrong here" Sally started in her head

"where's Tails, he was just chasing me with them". That was when

she felt a breath down her neck, and looked to her right to horror, a

zombified tails. Before he had a chance to bite, a pipe impaled him,

a pipe held by Ace. "Shh" Ace said as he pulled Sally into the

garbage. Under the dumpster was a big room with no furniture or

anything, on one side there was a table, a fire place, and two chairs.

While on the other side, there was a door, nothing special about it,

just a wooden door. "Sally, I need your help" Ace said "well I

suppose I owe you" Sally replied "I'm hungry Sally, I need to eat"

Ace said out of the blue "I'm afraid I can't help you there, I have

nothing on me at the moment" Sally replied "that's where you're

wrong Sally, you've already helped me" Ace replied. Sally looked

confused at Ace, until suddenly Ace turned his head, his bloody

mouth, his red bleeding eyes, and cracked fingers "You are the

food" Ace said, lunging at her with his mouth wide open. Sally

immediately ran for the door at the other end of the hall, she just

got to the door, she tried to close it but Ace's head was holding it

open, but that didn't stop Sally, she kept kicking the door until it

just came off. Sally was feeling really sick just then, she was just

about to faint, when she suddenly saw her daughter, being chased

by a zombie mina. Without thinking, she grabbed a sharp rock on

the ground, and she stabbed Mina repeatedly in the head with it till

she died. She then immediately picked up her daughter who

couldn't say or do anything but kiss her mother repeatedly.

Suddenly, the kisses started to hurt more and more gradually, that's

when she noticed she wasn't kissing her, she was biting her, she

was eating her, she was a zombie. As she watched her daughter eat

a big chunk of her flesh off of her face, all she could do was

scream. And she awoke with that very scream. 5:30 A.M. "look on

the Brightside sally girl, at least you woke up 30 minutes before

hand instead of 2 hours" Sally said to herself as she tried to stop

her own tears. Her nightmares were just getting worse, it had been

about 2 weeks since Sonic left, and she was getting worse

nightmares by the day. Plus Ace was gone in Miami with his

parents for his Haze title match, Sally's only shoulder to turn to

was Bunnie at the moment, and yes she helped, but she could never

help her miss Sonic less. After catching her bearings, Sally

immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower, ate breakfast,

and then went to the rec room for training. She usually trained with

Sonic, but in this case that was impossible, so she trained with

Nicole. "You're upset Sally" Nicole said "you can tell?" Sally

asked, as she was throwing punches at the targets Nicole was

placing around her. "Well your attacks are 5% faster and 17% more

inaccurate, your heartbeat is 13% faster, your blood pressure is

15% higher, and your-" "I get it, I'm a mess" Sally started,

interrupting Nicole "the dreams are only getting worse" "I could

tell by the screaming" Nicole said "yeah, I guess anybody can"

Sally said, as she stopped punching "the good news is, you were

only 30 minutes early this time" Nicole chimed. Sally simply gave

her a weak smile and said "thanks" and walked away. "Things will

get better Sally, trust me" Nicole said, as she disappeared into the

city. Meanwhile, a couple hours in the future (5:30 P.M. to be

exact) "WIGHT YOU BA***RD" said the now bleeding Ian

madness, world renowned Haze wrestler, as he got up from being

put through a table backstage. "You better think next time before

you insult my momma" said John Wight walking away. He kept

walking through the halls until he saw the door that said "The Dark

Justice" on it. He opened the door, and to no surprise Ace was in

there, playing with a sword he got from Elias. "You ready Ace?

You're on soon" John told him "yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Ace

said as John left the room. Ace looked at the blade he held, it was a

very nice weapon, and was a complete surprise when he got it. A

day and 4 hours earlier. Ace was alone in Elias's chambers, waiting

anxiously, for Elias to get there so he could leave Miami. "Ace it's

good to see you" Elias remarked as he entered "is there something

you need?" Ace asked "actually, quite the opposite" Elias started "I

got a little present for you" Elias then brought out this present of

his, to which Ace said "ooh present" like a child on Christmas day.

Ace immediately took it, and opened it. There it was, the royal

assassins long blade, a long sword with a golden acorn at the

bottom of the hilt. "It can fuse with your nanites to become

nonlethal if needed" Elias started "also it can split into two shorter

blades". Of course, after hearing this Ace tried it, and sure enough,

the sword split apart, and each blade folded into itself, making two

short swords. "Frickin sweet!" Ace said putting the blades back

together. "It's yours, for saving my sister, and not causing a war"

Elias said with a smile, "thanks" Ace said shaking his hand. And

with that, the flashback ended.

Chapter 2

It was snowing in New Mobotropolis, a heavy snow, grant it

was the beginning of December, but still, it wasn't normal for this

much snow to be falling. Sally was walking to club Spade, one of

the biggest tourist attractions there because of its great food, skate

park in the back, and frequent concerts, it was basically the biggest

restaurant in New Mobotropolis, if not Mobius itself. When Sally

walked in, she saw Bunnie sitting at a table, alone. As soon as she

saw her, she waved her over to sit down. "Well how do you do

Sally girl?" Bunnie asked in a "happy go lucky" matter "well… I

guess I do okay" Sally said in a pitifully joking matter. Bunnie was

about to say something, until "hi, my name is Donna, I'll be your

waitress, what will you have in terms of drinks?" said waitress

asked "I'll have a coke" Bunnie said. When Donna looked at Sally,

she simply put "water please" in a pitiful manner. With that, Donna

walked away. "So which one was it this time?" Bunnie asked

"hmm?" Sally started quizzically "oh, which nightmare, I see. The

one where everyone I care about is trying to eat me" "hmm,

number 4 I see, that's the third time you've had that one, 2 more

times and it would beat number 2" Bunnie jokingly stated "oh

please don't even talk about that one" Sally started "just the

thought of marrying robotnik makes me want to hurl". Bunnie

smiled, she felt that she could help her with her problem, she was

her best friend, it was the least she could for her. "have you tried

lucid dreaming?" Bunnie asked "yeah, like its that easy" Sally said

regretfully, to which Bunnie replied "well it is for me, but I guess

that's just because of, well" she then put her arm to the left of her

arm, and let her fore arm dangle (for those of you who don't get it,

or don't have an imagination, she was referencing to her being a

cyborg, or cybunny, lol). Sally let out a small chuckle. And that

was when "okay a water for you, and your coke is on the way"

Donna said cheerfuly, to which Sally replied "thank you do-" "Who is

she!?" "I don't know boss, I thought you hired her" Sally overheard the two talking in

the kitchen "well I didn't hire her, go out there and get her out of here!" With that Donna

and Sally just stared at each other, as Donna had heard it to, while

Bunnie had no idea why they were staring at each other. As Donna

pulled out her gun, Sally grabbed her arm, put her knee to Donna's

arm, breaking it, and then proceeded to put her through a table.

Sally pinned her with her boot, while Bunnie had her arm pointed

at her in what Ace reffered to as "Megaman Mode". "Who do you

work for?!" Sally asked aggressively, to which Donna replied

"B***h please". Then the police came in "What's going on here!?"

they yelled "A failed assassination attempt" Sally replied, they then

proceeded to check on Sally, and escort Donna to prison. "Sally,

I'm sorry, I'll make up for it" Bunnie falsely apologized, to which

Sally replied "Don't worry about it" while walking out the door

"besides I lost my appetite". "welcome back everyone, to the

biggest fighting sports program since WCW, HAZE entertainment

fighting, the most watched sports entertainment program on

Mobius, now invading America, as we let loose Winter Destruction

in this early December here in Miami Florida" Freddy said "That's

right Freddy, and I thought I heard you reference the WCW, are we

allowed to do that?" Sam asked for the sake of wrestling banter

"well we did, and that's all that matters" Fred said with a smug

look on his face. "We've had one hell of a show tonight as

competitor after competitor took on the assassin in tonight's 6-man

hell-in-a-cell match, and we still have that match with the

Endgame, Ace Stanning, against the mad hatter himself, Jack

Madness, for the HAZE championship" Sam said "Oh god that hell

in a cell was amazing, we had to bring out a new table after the

Assassin threw Jason Onix off the cell and into the table, oh god it

was nasty" Fred said "yes, it was a-" Sam was interrupted by music

as Jack madness came toward the ring. "Oh and it looks like the

match is about to begin" Sam stated. "Now approaching the ring,

weighing in at 199 pounds, from Wall Street New York, he is the

Haze world champion, The Mad Hatter, Jack MADNESS!" yelled

the ring announcer. Jack was an average wrestler looking man, he

had his whole "tougher than nails" routine as every wrestler did, he

was 6'9, had black and orange tights, along with the hair. "Earlier

tonight, Jack's crony, Ian attacked John Whight, and he paid the

price, no-one simply attacks the king of wrestling, as you probably

witnessed earlier" Fred said. "Hey good luck out there" John said

to Ace "thanks, your luck is noted" Ace replied "and hey" John

started "Kick his a**". a smile formed on Ace's face as he said "I

already knew that". The music started, it was a dark green lighting

around the stadium, and out came Ace Stanning. "and the

challenger, from New Mobotropolis, Mobius, weighing in at 213

pounds, The Dark Justice, the Endgame, Ace STANNING!" said

the ring announcer. "It was a huge road to success, and now it all

ends here" Sam said "and it ends as it begins, with a falls count

anywhere, no D.Q. match" Fred stated "Except this time, a cage

comes into play, they're free to enter and exit the cage as they

please, either over the cage or through the door, but still, a steel

cage, my god" Sam stated. Ace eventually got to the ring, and after

the ref asked the two if they were ready to fight, he signaled for the

bell. *DI-* before the bell could even ring, Jack sucker punched

Ace so hard, that the only thing he could say was "oh you d*ck!"

Chapter 3

More than half of new Mobotropolis was watching Haze and

whether TV, like most people, or on radio, like Sally who was

listening rather than watching it for the children's sake. She didn't

find it very entertaining, but she wanted to support her friend, plus

she felt like staying inside after the events that happened around

lunch. She thought to herself that she would listen while reading a

book maybe. Of course she only read for about 5 minutes before

she heard "…and now he's ringing the be- OH MY GOD! I- I

CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED! JACK MADNESS,

JUST PUNCHED THE ENDGAME BEFORE THE MATCH

EVEN STARTED!" Sally immediately closed the book and sat up

after hearing that. "Ok that's it" Ace said after getting kicked in the

back. He immediately got up just to see jack's legs moving rapidly

towards his face. "he's going for the mad-kick" Fred said. Ace

immediately grabbed him by the legs, span, and then power

bombed him. "Reversal!" Sam yelled. Jack didn't wait for him to

attack, he got up to his feet to face his opponent. Then the real

fight began. And the radio commentator began "Jack goes for a

punch, oh, just missed Ace. Ace, landing a huge boot onto the

madman, Jack didn't stay down to long. Ace going for another

boot, and, oh, reversal by Jack, power bomb against ace landed

with poise, huge kick to jack's jaw as Ace gets up. Ace taking

control, repeated punches to the face, Ace is dominating, and I

think he's done with that for now. Oh what's he doing, Ace, on the

top turnbuckle, he jumps, oh, into Jacks knee caps, that's gotta

hurt. Ace rolling on the floor with pain, WHAT'S THIS! Jack,

going for the pin, ONE! TW- oh early kick out. Oh ace is raging

now. Jack with the headlock, oh ace with the jaw breaker, sick. Oh

my god Ace is going for it, uppercut, and, OH,

stunner, LEVEL-5! Ace going for the pin, ONE! TWO! THR-

NO PIN! so close. It seems they're taking a breather now, and,

JACK GOING FOR THE TWISTED SPEAR, OH MY GOD

REVERSED! Ace has him in the power bomb position, he's

heading toward the ramp side of the cage, oh, hit against the cage

with so much fo- WOAH WHAT THE- *CRASH* OH MY GOD.

Ladies and gentlemen, Ace and Jack madness just broke the cage

wall down, they're both on the ground. Jack's getting up, he's not

going for the pin though, hang on, what's he doing, he's picking up

the cage wall, oh no, OH! HE JUST DROPPED IT ON ACE'S

UPPER TORSO! HE'S GOING FOR THE PIN AND IT"S OVER!

ONE! TWO THR- WHAT NO, HE'S NOT PINNED, THIS IS

UNBELIEVABLE FOLKS! ACE IS RELENTLESS! HE GIVES

MADNESS A BOOT TO THE NECK, HE'S PICKING UP THE

CAGE, HE'S PUTTING JACK UNDER IT, AND OH! HE'S

REPEATEDLY SLAMMING IT ON JACK'S BACK! Oh jack

get's up, puches ace, goes for a grab, but no, ace reverses, throws

him towards the cage, Jack's keeping his balance on the slanted

wall, and OH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, ACE WITH THE

TWISTED SPEAR, THAT COULD'VE BROKEN HIS BACK!

THE WAY HIS BACK LANDED ON BOTH THE GROUND

AND THE WALL GOD! ACE GOING FOR THE PIN, ONE!

TWO! THR- NO, Just got ou- OH, ACE WITH THE LEVEL-5,

GOING FOR THE PIN AGAIN, ONE! TWO! THREE! IT'S

OVER, ACE WINS, ACE IS THE NEW CHAMPION!" Sally

immediately shut it off, relieved that Ace was alright and that he

won. *KNOCK KNOCK* she heard on the door, "come in" Sally

chimed "Your majesty" a Mobian wolf, who just happened to be

guard said as he walked in "Damon I told you, my name's Sally, I

would be preferred to be called that, majesty is just to regal for my

tastes" Sally said "yes sorry high… Sally" Damon said "what do

you need?" Sally asked "We interrogated the woman" Damon said,

Sally looked at her children playing, and she said "walk with me".

"She's a stubborn one" Damon started "she didn't tell us anything

anything interesting other than that she was a hunter" "a hunter?

You mean for a living?" Sally asked "that's what we asked, all she

said was that we had her all wrong, when we asked why she

remained silent, she could take pressure, I can tell you that, no

matter how we tried to get her to talk" "you used brutal

interrogations?" Sally asked "no more brutal than what you did to

her arm" Damon jokingly remarked Sally couldn't help but smile at

the remark. Damon then started "I will have my men investigate, in

the meantime you sho-" that's when the blackout happened, of

course, Sally and Damon both held lights with them at all times,

you know, just in case. "Nicole what's going on here" Sally asked

"I don't know, these men came in and cut off my connection to the

city! I have no control!" Nicole replied "we got a raid on our

hands" Damon started "DELTA TEAM, GET TO THE

CHOPPERS! CHARLIE, SEARCH THE CITY! EVERYONE

ELSE! STAY WITH ME! Sally, go back to your room, it'll be

safer" "yeah ok" Sally said as she turned around "Wait!" Damon

started as he took out his sidearm and handed it to her "it's

dangerous to go alone, take this" "thanks" Sally said running back

to her room. "ALRIGHT BOYS HEADS UP!" Damon started "NO

ONE GETS IN OR OUT OF THE CITY! WE'RE IN TOTAL

LOCKDOWN!"

Chapter three

Ace didn't waste any time, getting back home, he went to the

subway to get to New Mobotropolis and… actually, I don't think I

told you about the subway. When humans landed on Mobius 3

years ago, the brave astronauts who accidentaly landed there were

taken in by the mobians, and treated as one of the mobians

(obviously they thought he was an overlander) eventually, they got

an audience with the king, and they explained that they weren't

native to Mobius and needed communications back to earth, and

that they did. Apparently, warp rings worked like communication

devices, which they had to use it as because they couldn't go

through them, as one of the astronauts found out as he lost his ring

finger trying to do so. They found out that even though they

couldn't go through, non living objects could. So they sent

blueprints for a ring station, a way for Earth and Mobius to

connect. Eventually, it was done, but they could only make one in

Miami. So down the road, they made it public, a train that would

go through a warp ring to Mobius, and back again, for tourism of

Mobians on earth, and tourism of humans on Mobius. As I was

saying, Ace was walking to the subway into New Mobotropolis,

when he was stopped by a guy who said "sorry sir, no one can go

on the New Mobotropolis tranzit" "I have to get on, I'm with the

guard" Ace replied "can I have your credentials?" the guy asked,

Ace then handed him a slip of paper, to which the guy said "ok

listen, I can't get you on the New Mobotropolis tranzit because the

dang thing is on the fritz. However, I can get you, on the Station

City tranzit" "that would be awesome" Ace started "also, when it

starts working, I have gold priority on my bags, please make sure

they get to the address on the tag" "alright sir have a nice ride" and

with that Ace was going to Mobius. Sally was running back to her

room, of course, it took longer to get there with all the soldiers

running to and fro through the halls. Sally finally got to her room,

when she walked in, she two things missing, her children. "Sonia?

Manic?" Sally called "kids?!" Sally called in a panic ""SONIA!

MANIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sally yelled out. "MOM!". Sally

heard their voices from her bedroom door, she immediately ran to

it, opened the door and ran in. "Kids I…" Sally couldn't finish her

sentence, as she saw a man with her kids in one hand, and a knife

in the other, and two other guys with assault rifles. "Why if it isn't

the queen of New Mobotropolis, and most of Mobius" the man

started "or at least the only one who matters at the moment, sit, we

have much to discuss". Ace took a bus to the city's exterior, of

course there weren't cars in New Mobotropolis, other than, well,

golf carts or vespas, so the bus couldn't get into the city, but could

drop them off outside but it wasn't a huge city with a lot of roads,

so it wasn't a horrible loss. Ace walked up to the main gates, to get

in, but they were closed, he could see the lights from the outside

(or the outer shield giving off a hologram to make it look like

everything was good inside) yet they were closed. "Hmm" Ace said

nonchalantly. Ace walked about 35 feet from the gate and punched

the wall in a rhythm, letting out a keypad. Ace typed a password

into the keypad, opening a door just 3 feet to the left of it. Ace

immediately walked in, as the door shut behind him. Ace smiled as

he said, while running towards the exit at the end of the dark hall,

"Finally out of the state known as Hell on earth, and into New

Mobo…" Ace stopped as he looked at the deserted looking,

completely dark city, with search helicopters all over the place

"…tropolis, which looks like hell, what the hell!" Nicole

immediately pulled up on his watch phone "Ace! You're back!"

Nicole said in what sounded like relief. "Nikki, you're here, great

that means I'm at the right place". Ace, we got a problem" Nicole

started "somebody shut off my control to the city, we're powerless"

"literally" Ace remarked in a comedic fashion. "This is not really

the time for jokes, I can't get a hold of Sally, and they just jammed

the guard frequencies" "great, sounds like Valentines Day all over

again" "Ace! This is serious, there are terrorists in the city, and

they may have Sally!" Nicole yelled. "Gees fine" Ace started "first

things first, how many of them are there, and what do they look

like" "well I didn't exactly count before all the security cameras

were shut off, there could be 10 to 100" Nicole said "wouldn't it be

funny if there were only 3" Ace said "Ace, not the time" Nicole

said "I'm gonna bet that there's only 3, yeah 3 is good" Ace replied

with a cocky attitude "ga..ju..wha..WHATEVER!" Nicole started

"also, they are wearing all Black, Black long sleeve shirt, Black

pants, Black shoes, everything" "you didn't tell the guards that did

you?" Ace asked "that's all that they know about them" Ace paused

a moment, looked down, and slammed his hand into his face.

"What?" Nicole asked "that's exactly what I'm wearing". "I

thought you were wearing your usual t-shirt blue jeans combo

you usually wear, why'd you change?!" Nicole asked "there was

Madness blood all over it, this was my only change of clothes' Ace

started "and don't worry, it's not like there is anyone who would

think I was one of them" "I SEE ONE! SHOOT HIM!" a soldier

said looking at Ace. "OH WHAT THE F-!" was all Ace could say

before "FIRE!".

Chapter 4

"Queen Sally, a rags to riches story to say the least, there's no

way not to admire your work" the man with the knife said to her

"well this isn't exactly a sign of admiration" Sally remarked. "And

with wit to spare by the sound of you" the man said back. Sally

was an observant one, she would observe any situation before

making any harsh decisions. Unfortunately, the only thing she had

was that, the guy with the knife was an overlander with a british

accent, and the other two were overlanders, however, no Station

city marks were to be seen, however they had badges that had a

wolf head with X's instead of eyes on their shoulders, they were

definitely terrorists of some sort. Her observation, she was

screwed. "Tell me queeny, have you ever heard of The Hunters?"

the man said. Ace had just escaped the gun fire, and found himself

hiding in an empty Laundromat, with a bra on his head, waiting for

the guards to pass. "God that escape was awesome!" Ace yelled in

a whispering tone to Nicole on his watch. "I'll admit, that was

impressive, thanks for turning on your camera on the watch, it

helps being able to see things other than data" Nicole said "And

boy was it something to see, I feel bad for anyone who missed that,

especially the part with the Rhinoceros and the bulldozer" Ace said

"I personally thought the part where you jumped through the

helicopters windshield was pretty impressive" Nicole concurred

"and the lingerie section of the Wal-mart here" Ace started taking

the bra off his head "I didn't know they mad bras this big" "yeah, I

just feel bad for the poor lady who was hiding in the changing

room" Nicole said "yeah, she could've used a smaller one of these,

or at least a shirt" Ace started "and those were the unexciting

parts" "yeah, but let's get back on subject" Nicole started "we need

to first get me back onto the city network, while getting you back

your nanites, you still have your sword?" "yeah, I got it, also it still

has it's nanites, just in case of friendly resistance" Ace started

"I've got to get to the castle also" "not a good idea" Nicole started

"with the majority of the guards watching the castle with a shoot to

kill order, not a good idea" "point taken" Ace replied "also you

should stay on the roof's, with most of the guards on ground level,

you should face less resistance" Nicole started "also, after you get

to my chambers, you can put on the nanites, and then you could

probably walk into the castle with ease" "awesome" Ace stated.

Ace immediately got up to the roof and ran to Nicole's control

room. Nicole was right about one thing there weren't many guards

watching the rooftops, and the ones who were didn't see Ace, or at

least that's what he thought. "It's him" the soldier started into his

headset "yeah it's the one who escaped us… I could, but I would

most likely miss from this range… no, he could escape a strike

team, I suggest we flank him with something more, airborne… he's

heading towards the control room… rapid pace…you have him?…

good, remember, deadly force is authorized… out." "I'm honestly

surprised nobody has seen me yet" Ace said "I'm not, you've

shown your stealth prowess before" Nicole replied "or we just

need better staff" Ace said in an almost serious matter. "You know

we never really talk like this much now do we?" Ace asked "while

I agree, now's not a good time" Nicole replied "no, it's just, I mean

it's nice, it's nice" Ace replied. "Hey do you hear something-" Ace

let out, before a helicopter with a broken windshield came up in

front of him. All Ace could say was "Ah Frak!" before "EAT

BLADES YOU D***!" With that the helicopter went speeding

towards Ace, to which Ace dodged to the right, and grabbed it by

the bottom rung, and held on for dear life. As he tried to climb up

into the chopper, he saw a Mobian soldier with a rifle pointed at his

face. "Hi" he said menacingly, to which Ace replied "bye" as he let

go of the rung, dropping before he could shoot him, and grabbing

on to an object on the bottom of the chopper, which unfortunately

for him was the choppers turret, pointed at his head. Ace

immediately swung forward, away from the gun's barrels, and

grabbed onto the center of the gun. He then swung back and forth 3

times, while on the 4th back swing he let go, grabbed the barrel of

the gun, and swung forward, breaking it off the chopper. He then

used the dislodged gun to hook onto the other rung off the chopper,

and he flipped into the chopper, turret still in hand, he then hit the

guy who pointed the gun at his face in the stomach, throwing him

into the other guy sitting in the seat behind the guy, knocking both

of them out. Then, Ace put his arm around the pilot's seat and

neck, while simultaneously kicking the lever that reclines the seat,

while falling downward, delivering enough blunt force to the neck

to knock him out. Ace then took a hold of the controls, and landing

the helicopter on the roof. "BAD-A*S!" Ace exclaimed. "Why'd

you shut it off? You could've used it to get here faster" Nicole

asked, Ace simply put pointed his wrist at the underside, to show

her the oil leak, in the spot where the turret was. "Oh… well, that's

embarrassing of me" Nicole said to which Ace replied "yeah, you

know for an advanced A.I., you can be cluele-" it was then that he

was tackled by the largest, most masculine, guard in the royal

guard, Jersey. "So who's clueless?" Nicole said "Not a good time"

Ace replied".

Chapter 5

"Boris, the doors barred?" The man with the knife asked his

fellow Overlander, "secure sir" Boris replied. "Now that that's out

of the way" The man with the knife started "now where do I begin?

First of all, if you need to know my name is Martin" "I'm guessing

it isn't really" Sally replied "not in the least" the man who claimed

to be Martin started "me and my compatriots are apart of a group

of over Landers called The Hunters. If you can remember that long,

we were formed after the great war, a group tht believes that

Mobians were a mistake, and that they do not belong in our society,

let alone our world. All of us, either orphaned by the great war by

your fathers and mothers, or the sons and daughters of said

orphans. I was one of the orphans" Sally gave him a look of

dismay, followed by her saying "I'm sorry for what may have

happened to you during the great war I truly am but-" "BULL

SH**!" he yelled at her "IF YOU WERE SORRY, YOU

WOULDN'T BE TALKING, YOU WOULD LET ME KILL YOU

ON THE SPOT!" "I fail to see how" Sally concurred "your father"

Martin started "he killed them." Sally looked at him with disbelief,

to which Martin replied "they were walking up to him with a white

flag, and he slit their throats" Sally looked on, not only in sorrow,

but in fear. He obviously had psychological problems because of

his parents death, which meant he was all the more dangerous. He

was also unpredictable, which only worsened the situation. "So

obviously, I've got a bone to pick with you and your father."

Martin started "and you won't be the last". Ace was just dodging

his punches now, he couldn't hurt him, Jersey was what Ace called,

"The Steroid Guard" because of his size, he was also wearing full

body armor, and he was hard enough to bring down without it, plus

he was an 8 feet tall Mobian squirrel, so he was the only Mobian

bigger than Ace. "Crap crap crap CRAP!" Ace exclaimed dodging

each of his punches by only a hair, they had gotten off of the roof,

that the helicopter was on, during Ace's failed attempt to run for it.

"Nikki, suggestions would be nice!" Ace exclaimed "Well you

could use your sword" Nicole suggested "oh yeah, forgot I had

that" Ace said. Ace jumped back wards, reached behind him, than

said "try this on for size, and pulled out… nothing. "Where's my

sword?!" Ace said looking at his empty hands that looked as if he

was holding a sword that wasn't there. He than saw his sword over

near the edge of the roof. He than smiled at Jersey, who looked at

Ace with fire in his eyes, and ran for the blade, just to have his leg

grabbed by Jersey. "no nO NO NO! CRAP!" Ace yelled as he was

being pulled by Jersey. Ace was then picked up and thrown off of

the roof, well, nearly. Ace was still hanging on to the ledge of the

roof, as he was climbing up, Jersey was running at him at full

speed. Ace had little time to think, before "GOT IT!" Ace said to

himself. Ace grabbed the handle of his sword, counted, yelled

"NOW!" then let go of the ledge. Jersey ran up and stepped the flat

side of the blade, which was tilting upwards because of the fact

that Ace was holding onto it while falling. So because he stepped

on it, the blade went back to the ground, while the handle went

upwards at a rapid pace, giving Ace enough upwards propulsion to

jump over Jersey, pull the blade from under his feet, then stabbing

him in the gut… and when he was still going, Ace picked him and

the sword up, and threw him on the ground, caving in the roof of

the small shoe store they were on, while Jersey was knocked out on

the floor of the store, Ace was holding on to the edge, and then

pulled himself up. "Okay, that was almost as cool as the

helicopter" Ace said "no time to be in awe, you're almost at the

control center" Nicole said "Right" Ace stated. When Ace got

there, he saw quite a few guards at the front door trying to open it,

of course, it's hard to open feet of steel. "There's a secret entrance

on the roof, it has a non-electric keypad on it like the one outside

the city" Nicole said "well that's convenient" Ace stated. Ace

immediately put in the password and got inside, in the room were

walls of motherboards, hard drives, and other computer devices,

while in the very back was a monitor, a couple switches, and a

keyboard that Nicole used. "Alright, now just get me back online,

and I can give you your equipment" Nicole said, with that Ace

rebooted the system, turning her back on (please no dirty jokes

here). With that, light's came on, and noises came from all the

computer parts of the room. Also, a door opened, and inside it were

his nanites. "Sweet!" Ace exclaimed as he put them on over his

clothing. "Great!" Nicole started "we have power, unfortunately

it'll take me about approximately 10 minutes to be able to interact

with the city, other than the power, however I have access to radio

frequencies and security cameras and- OH NO! ACE! SALLY'S IN

TROUBLE!" "WHAT!" Ace exclaimed "Her children are being

held at the point of a knife, while Sally's being held at gun point!

I'll try and contact Damon and his team, but I'm afraid we don't

have that long!" Nicole exclaimed in a panic "how many are

there?" Ace asked "I see 3" Nicole said "I knew it!" Ace exclaimed

"ACE!" Nicole yelled "Sorry, I'll get to the castle immediately"

Ace said "you'll never make it in time!" Nicole exclaimed "then

how do I get to her?!" Ace asked in a panic "Let me see" Nicole

started "I got it! The Cat's eye games building is right next door,

you should be able to scale it very quickly with the nanites, also

it's tall enough that you could jump off of it, use your nanites as a

hang-glider, and enter through Sally's bedroom window!" "Wait, I

could've used my nanites as a hang-glider all this time!?" Ace

asked "ACE!" Nicole yelled "sorry, I'm off!" Ace exclaimed as he

left the control room to start climbing. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN

YOU DIDN'T TURN THE POWER ON?!" Damon started in

exclamation "WELL SOMEONE HAD TO!" "that's the least of

your problems" Nicole chimed "Nicole, where have you been?"

Damon asked "no time, Sally has been taken hostage in her own

room, the doors are barred, I can't help her until I'm fully

rebooted" Nicole said "alright I'll get my boys on it" Damon

started as Nicole got off the frequency "ALRIGHT BOYS! WITH

ME, SALLY IS BEING HELD IN HER ROOM! THIS IS A

HOSTAGE SITUATION MOVE WITH ME! LET'S GO!" Ace

was finally at the top of the large Cats-eye games building, when

he saw shadows from the distant window of Sally's bedroom.

"Crap, gotta move fast" Ace said to himself. "Okay, it's about 50

yards away from me and I am only 30 feet above the window, I'm

either gonna have to make a very good jump, or get better health

insurance" Ace said as he turned his nanite overcoat into a hang

glider. He then made a cross on his shoulders, his chest, then his

head, then made the leap of faith. "THEN HOW THE HELL DID

IT TURN ON!?" Martin asked in exclamation to his other soldier

(not Boris) "I don't know! I didn't set it to a timer I know that!" he

said "YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW IT LET'S JUST END

THIS!" Martin yelled. Sonia was trying to squirm out of his grip at

that moment, to which Martin reacted by saying "STOP

SQUIRMING YOU LITTLE BUGGER!" as he threw her at the

head board of the bed. "DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Sally yelled

lunging at Martin, just to get punched in the face by Martin as both

her children "MOM!" not worrying about their own problems (they

were tough kids). "You obviously don't know where you stand you

B***h" Martin started "you may think you are the leader of this

city, you may think you are above me, but hell no, I'm the top dog

at the moment, you will kiss the ground I walk on, if I say jump

you say how high, you hear me? YOU F*****G HEAR ME YOU

BI-" he was cut off by a crash through the window, that grabbed

Boris by the face and slammed his face into the mirror on the other

side of the room, breaking the glass and some of his teeth, and

possibly his skull. "HOLY SHI-!" was all the other guy could say

before Ace took a piece of the broken glass from the mirror, and

threw it at his neck, the man then keeled over, grabbing at his neck.

Martin immediately grabbed Sally by the throat and pointed a gun

at her head. "One move and I'll…" was all Martin could say before

Ace pulled out his pistol all nonchalantly, and shot Martin in the

hand with the gun. As Martin screamed in pain Ace asked "who the

hell do you think I am?!". "Sally then collapsed on the floor as

Martin let go of her. Ace then grabbed Martin and slammed him up

against the wall, with a smile on his face. "So you think you've

won, well let me tell you, there are a lot more where we came

from" Martin said to him "42" Ace said "…what?" Martin asked

"oh, I like counting the ramblings of people I've beaten, it shows

their lack of originality, but please, go on" Ace cockily said "you

think this a joke?!" "21" "I swear on my family's name that I will

kill her, and than you!" "36" "you are a hypocrite, killing people,

to stop people from killing people, you're as bad as us" "59" "tell

me, you're a Christian man, God said that man has dominion over

the animals, and you're letting them rule you?! You are a hypocri-"

Ace then slammed him into the wall and said "screw you!". The

guards finally rushed into the room with guns ready and yelled

"THERE'S ONE" "wait, WHA-!" was all Ace could say before

they opened fire on him, sending him out the window. Sally had

just regained consciousness, and saw it happen. "WHAT DID YOU

DO!" Sally started in great exclamation "YOU JUST SHOT ACE!"

"I'm not surprised" Martin started "you have been killing

yourselves for years, it only a matter of time" "25!" a voice yelled

from the window. "ACE!?" Sally yelled as she ran towards the

window, just to see Ace laying down on the ledge under her

window. "Thank god you're alive" Sally said "123" Ace replied.

Chapter 6

Everything was sorted out, as two of the three soldiers were

taken into custody, while the third was taken to the morgue. Sonia

and Manic didn't see him die, and didn't know he was dead, which

was a plus for Ace. Sally consoled them afterwards, and the kids

slept in her bed that night. While the kids slept, Sally talked to

Sonic over video, talking about the events that happened that day,

well at least, the one's that wouldn't freak Sonic out. "So I heard

there was a blackout, what happened?" Sonic asked, Sally stopped

and replied "oh, Nicole just used up a faulty core, we simply

replaced it" now that kids, was a lie. "Ok, hey, we've almost taken

all of their strongholds, I should be back before Christmas" Sonic

replied "Great!" Sally started enthusiastically "I can't wait, and the

kids will be even more excited". "Sally, are you alright? I mean,

without me there, when I left, I forgot all about the nightmares you

started having after de-roboticization" Sonic said "No, no, they

aren't effecting me, I barely have them" Sally replied

unconvincingly, again, lies. "Sally" Sonic said with an unbelieving

stare "fine" Sally started "yes they have been effecting me a

little…" Sonic stared at her again "a lot, but seriously, it's nothing

to worry about, I'll get through" Sonic gave her that stare again "I

promise" Sonic eased off of her after that. "Fine, but just

wondering, what else have you been hiding?" Sonic asked "what's

that?" Sally asked "I'm asking…" Sonic said "you're breaking up"

Sally replied "but I can see you just fi…" "I'm sorry" "I'm telling

you I… wait you're just trying to get out of…" "Bye, love you"

and with that, Sally was off. "Gees, I don't know if I'm curious, or

worried" Sonic stated. "Whew, that was close" Sally stated as she

walked towards her bed. "You're retiring for the night?" Nicole

asked "no, I got a few questions to ask my dad" Sally started

"would you watch the kids while I go see my dad" "I won't take

my eyes off of them" Nicole replied, looking at them, sitting down

in the little wicker chair near the bed. Sally smiled and left the

room after that. "so you're telling me" Geoffrey started "that you

took down a bloody helicopter by yourself, without the nanites"

"that's right" Ace said, as he grabbed his drink off the surface of

the roof of Club Spade, as he sat on his lawn chair with Geoffrey.

"and you would've seen it, if you actually came out, where were

you?" Ace asked "well, I was assigned to Elias to keep him safe,

and I wasn't told that you were out, I thought you had came back

earlier today" Geoffrey started "and Bunnie was stuck in

councilman Rotor's old garage, apparently, she had repairs needed

done, and you know that her husband always goes with her on

those sorts of things to make sure that she's safe. Then general

Prower had to keep his family safe. Basically everyone was

occupied" "Seems legit" Ace replied. "Hey there's something I've

been meaning to ask you" Geoffrey said "hit me" Ace replied

"when you were picking off all those soldiers in Thesh, how'd you

crucify the one?" Geoffrey asked "well… I didn't" Ace replied.

Geoffrey then looked at him incredulously then started laughing at

him, but stopped when Ace gave him a serious look and said "no,

I'm serious". Sally found her father walking towards his bedrroom

when Sally confronted him. "The leader of the terrorists who

attacked me said that you killed his parents" Sally said "well hello

to you too" Max replied "sorry, it's just, it's been eating at me all

night, he said they came up with white flags, and you cut them

down, is that true?" Sally asked "well, yes and no" Max started

"yes they had the white flags, no they weren't surrendering". Sally

looked puzzled at the response by her father, to which he replied

"sorry, let me explain further. They came up with white flags,

claiming to surrender, but when they were walking up, the man

was reaching for his pistol, and I saw through his ruse, I cut him

down, and when she pulled out hers, I dodged, the bullet, and did

the same to her. I was just defending myself". "Ok" Sally started in

a relieved tone, "thanks, I'm sorry for the rude greetings" "get

some rest Sally" Max started "we all need some after tonight".

when Sally got back, she saw Nicole watching her children, in the

same spot, and same position as she was when Sally left. As if she

didn't move. "Nicole? Are you ok?" Sally asked a little worried

"I'm fine, I've been watching them like you asked" Nicole replied.

Sally couldn't help but laugh a little, "what's so funny?" Nicole

replied "nothing, it's just that… have you moved at all since I

left?" Sally asked "not once" Nicole replied "well" Sally started

"you're, uh, you're dismissed". Nicole looked at her, smiled, and

said "thank you commander" while saluting, laughed a little,

pixelized, and disappeared into the city. Sally then got into bed

between her two children, until something touched both her arms.

Sally looked around, just to see that Manic and Sonia had

instinctively grabbed her arms in their sleep. Sally then smiled, and

went on to sleep, and it was the first restful one she had since

Sonic left.

Explanation 2

Alpha squadron doesn't exist.


End file.
